How to become a heroine the hard way
by CandyKaty
Summary: Kinda of a sequel to "How to become a hero the hard way". The Httyd cast watches a movie along with some unexepted guest. How will this work out? One hint, Female Hiccup. Ok, I should stop giving hints. Inspiered by "Hicca and her dragon".
1. Chapter 1

Just a normal day at Berk.

Or, well, as normal as a day at Berk could be. They were living with fire breathing, winged reptiles after all.

The Vikings were out, doing their everyday chores. Feeding the animals, fixing the ships and weapon, keeping the dragons from stealing the fish at the market.

Hiccup and the teens were hanging out with their dragons, and after the bragging of a sertain idiot *cough* Snotlout *cough* of how he was the fastest they were now racing.

Hiccup and Toothless were in the lead as always, with Astrid following close by, whom was followed by the twins and, to everyones surprise, Fishlegs. Last and sweaty was Snotlout. A Monstrous Nightmare could sure fly fast if wanted, but since the rider and dragon didn't comiounicate well they were flying slower than a Gronkle.

And then, there was a bright light apeared and the six Vikings and their dragons disapeared from the face of earth.

Somewhere else, in a big room, the hole village of Berk apeared and in the air, five dragons with their rider hit face first a wall. Needless to say, it hurt.

"Ow... What happened?" muttered Hiccup. Being in the lead, he hit the wall harder than the others.

"I don't know" answered him Astrid.

It was then when they really looked at the room they were in. It was awfuly familiar.

"Haven't we been here before?" asked Toothless. Hiccup stared at him.

"What?"

"Toothless... I just understood what you said."

Realization hit the Vikings as to where they are and who probaply brought them there.

"Hey guys!" sounded a girl's voice. "Long time no see!"

They looked in the direction of the voice to see two girls.

They already knew the one. She had taned skin, brown eyes and curly light brown-blond hair. She was wearing purple converses, dark gray pants, a sky-blue t-shirt and a neclase with a metal seashell.

The other gilr had pale skin with a few frecles, hazel eyes and short dark brown hair. She was wearing black boots, jeans, a black t-shirt with a dinosaur eye on it, a camo baseball hat and black fingerless gloves.

"Kat!" exclaimed Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup! I see you got used to the leg."

"Yes, though it still hurts on cold days."

"Good. Let me make the intriductions. Vikings and Dragons, this is ZambleTheZombie-"

"Call me Zamble" she added.

"- and Zamble, you already know them."

"Why are we here? Is it for that sequel you told us about?" asked Astrid.

"No, it's not for the sequel" answered her Zamble. "Kat had an idea of something we could show you, thats why you're here."

"What is it?" asked Hiccup, his curiousity, thats going to kill him someday, taken control of him.

"You'll find out later" answered Kat. "Shall we go in?" she asked Zamble with a British accent.

"Yes, we shall" answered Zamble with the same accent.

The doors oppened and the two girls lead the Dragons and Vikings inside a big room. On one wall was a big screen and on the back of the room a platform with a projector on it. Half the chairs in the room were black and the other half white. The black chairs were on a dark stone floor and had more space between them than the white ones. The white chairs were on the other side of the room and separating the black chairs from the white was a white stone floor. A little ahead from the chairs was a big couch.

"Ok. Well, you sit down on the black side and Kat will go get our other guests" told them Zamble.

They obeyed and kept staring at Kat who was still just standing there.

"Oh. You mean now. Yeah, uh, be right back" she said and disapeared in a flash of light.

After a minute the doors on the other side of the room opened and the guests came in. The Berkians couldn't make out their faces, just that some of them were human and some dragons.

"Hiccup, Astrid get up" said Zamble. The two teens looked at each other confused but got up.

"The dragons, sit on the floor. You and you" said Kat as she pointed to a girl and a boy. "don't sit down just yet. The rest of you, sit down and sat the fuck up."

The guests obeyed and Hiccup muttered something about her 'dazling manners'.

Kat gestured to the two behind her to follow her and she walked to the center of the room so everyone could see them. Zamble followed and with a motion of her hand the lights, that up to now were a little lighter than pitch black, switched on.

Now that the lights were on, the Berkians got to see who the geusts were and when they did they almost fainted. It was them!

There was Stoic and Gobber and Spitlout and practicly every one from Berk. The only people they didn't see was Hiccup and Astrid. But when they looked at the two people behind Kat they saw a aubrun haired girl with a ponytail and green and blond boy with icy blue eyes.

"Vikinkgs of Berk" started Zamble with a loud voice. "let me introduse you to the _Vikings of Berk!"_

"This" continued Kat. "are Hicca Horrendous Haddock III and Asteun Hofferson. They're the girl self of Hiccup and the boy self of Astrid."

Vikings from both sides were trying to understand how was that possible. _Stoic_ couldn't help but feel a bit disapointed. If he had a son he would have been a toothpick too!

"How is this possible?" asked Hiccup.

"Sit down and we'll explain" offered Zamble.

The audience obeyed, they were really curious. When they did a stage a appeared infront of the screen so our hosts were closer to it. And they were wearing lab coats too.

"Calr, the educational slide so please" said Zamble and Carl, the penguin in charge of the projector, started it.

**The words FAN STUDIOS PRESENT appeared in gold lettering on the sscreen, with a smal, blue, winged cat winking at the audience. They disapear to give their place to the tittle "YOU AND THE WORLDS".**

"As you might already know, there are more than one worl" started Kat.

The audience nobbed. She've already told that this is her world and that what she says goes, so they weren't surprised that there were more than one world.

**The first image showed Berk on one of its rare sunny days, while in the sky were flying a Monstrus Nightmare, a Gronkle, a Hiddeous Zippleback, a Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury with their riders. Although, the picture was taked from too much distance and the audience could not see the people on top of the dragons.**

The _Vikings_ and _Dragons of Berk were confused. Why were humans on dragons backs?_

**The followed image showed a green hill, where kids in orange t-shirts were shord fighting, while a half-man, half-horse dude was watching over them.**

Everyones eyes went wide when they saw the horse dude. Well, ecxept our hosts. What the heck!?

**The next scene was a blue eyed girl with blonde hair in a ponytail throwing a wrench at a boy with golden eyes and hair.**

Hiccup couldn't help than be sorry for the guy. He knew all too well how it's like to have a violent girlfriend.

**This picture showed a giant bunny (or was it a cangaroo?) trapped in a block of ice and two hairy human like things were melting the ice with pink hair-dryers.**

Zamble couldn't help but chukle, while the audience wondered how the heck the bunny ended up like that.

**The last image showed a pink haired man in a battle stance with his hand cover in flames. Surprisingly, this image had words underneath it that read "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"**

The audience were looking in the screne in shock. Why was his hair pink? And why was his hands covered in flames? And why wasn't it burning him?

"A world doesn't only have one dimesion" continued Zamble. "Every world has a prototupe dimension. A prototupe dimension is the one created first. The other dimensions, whom are mostly created by luck, are ecxacly like the prototupe one with a few differences."

"Hiccup and every one in the black side are from the prototupe dimension" ecxplained Kat.

**A new round of images began. The first one was Hiccup with the bola canmon looking into the night.**

"There is a dimension where Hiccup ia a girl and Astrid a boy..." started Zamble.

**The next one was the same as the first but with Hicca.**

"... a dimension wwhere Hiccup runs away before the final exam..." continued Kat.

**The next one was showing Hiccup with his harmnes on, carrying a big basket.**

Stoic couldn't help but feel bad. He knew why Hiccup wanted to leave and he felt bad. The other _Stoic was confused. Why did Hiccup run away and what was that thing he was wearing?_

_"... and there is also a dimension where Hiccup is taken away by dragons instead of Valka and he's raised by dragons" finished Zamble._

**The last one showed baby Hiccup in a cave hugging a baby Night Fury.**

The hall was filled by 'awwws'. They were so adorable!

"And that's about it. There is more but we have a schedule to keep so-" said Kat.

"Hit it Carl!" yelled both girls together.

And with that the lights went out and the movie started.

Oh, this was gonna be good!


	2. Chapter 2

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT **

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

** HICCA (V.O.) In case your wondering, this is Berk.**

Hicca? That's what the _Vikings_ thought. Is Hicca the protagonist in this movie? Why would someone make a movie about her?

_Toothless_ on the other hand perked up the moment he heard his girlfriends voice. Or well, he hoped she was his girlfriend. They hadn't talked about it nor had she called him her boyfriend, so he wasn't sure.

**It's about twelve days North of hopeless, and a couple degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly right on the meridian of misery.**

"Sounds like a nice place to live" comented Toothless.

"You have no idea" replied Hicca.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts. **

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for more seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Yeah, thanks to those monsters!" exclaimed _Snotlout. _Hicca digged her nails in her sit, fighting with her urge to kick him. She was so angry, she didn't notice the Vikings and dragons of Berk on the other side of the room glaring at _Snotlout._

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a really charming view of the sunsets.**

_Maybe we should watch a sunset together, _offered _Toothless_ telepathicly. Females liked romance, right?

_I did't know you were romantic._

_I'm trying to be for you._

_Aww, Toothless, stop being cheesy. But maybe we should watch one. We could eat some fish too._

_Now your talking!_

**Our only problems are the pests.**

"Yeah, only problems" commented Zamble while Kat nobbed. The had more problems than just the dragons.

**You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. But we have... **

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. **

**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

** A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCA, a gangly teenage Viking. **

**HICCA (ecxited) ...dragons.**

** EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**She reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch.**

"Hicca, why can't you stay inside?" asked her father exausted.

"Why do dragons fly?" she asked back.

"Um, it's in their nature?" answered Asteun.

"Well, here's your answere" replied Hicca.

**She weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep. **

**HICCA (V.O.) I guess most people would leave. Well, not us. (Cheery) We're Vikings. (not so cheery)We have stubbornness issues.**

"Like you don't" said _Toothless _before _Gobber _got the chance. The _Vikings _were confused. Why did that dragon talked to her like they were best friends or something?

"Oh, shut up" answered him Hicca playfully. They were afraid the Night Fury would kill her for telling him to shut up, but he just roled his eyes. Where did he learn something so... human?

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand.**

**ON HICCA darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle. **

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hicca. Great name for a girl, I know. But it's not the worst. They would have named me Hiccup if I was a boy.**

"Hey!" yelled Hiccup insulted.

"Oh, shut up Hiccup. She's you and you know 'Hiccup' is not a good name" told him Astrid. Hiccup nobbed. She was right

"Although" she continued. "I kinda like it. Guess because of who has it."

And with that she gave him a peck on the cheek, wich made him turn reder than a Monstrus Nightmare.

**You see, parents here believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Yeah, like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

The residents of Berk were chukling like crazy. They could do that.

** Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hicca to the ground. **

**VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Said Viking (of both dimensions) blushes.

**Hicca gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women. **

**HICCA (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard... **

**HOARK What are you doing out!?**

** HICCA ... Burnthair the Broad... **

**BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

** HICCA ... Phlegma the Fierce... **

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

The mentioned Vikings couldn't help but feel guilty. Did they really sound so mean?

**HICCA . Ack. **

**He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

The whole hall erupts into laughter.

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hicca from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd. **

**STOICK Hicca!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is she doing out again?! (TO HICCA) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

"What do _you_ care?" she mumbled, accidently loud enough so everybody heard. S_toic_ felt his heart sink. He _did_ care.

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching. **

**HICCA (V.O.) (IN AWE) The giant here is Stoick the Vast.**

Hicca and Berk chukled. He did look like a giant. Especially if you were her size.

** Chief of the tribe. Rumors say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

** Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky. **

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yep, I do.**

_Stoic _felt proud. His only daughter actually belived that ridiculous story. He looked at her, expecting her to have a proud smile in her face but instead she looked like she wanted to through up.

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder. **

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got? **

**VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare. **

**STOICK Any Night Furies? **

**VIKING #1 None so far.**

** STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

Hicca smiled as soon as she heard her boyfriend's species. Well, she hoped he was her boyfriend. They hadn't talked about nor had he called her his girlfriend, so she wasn't sure.

**VIKING Hoist the torches! **

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hicca crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney. **

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **

**She crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

** GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hicca dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages. **

**HICCA What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this. **

**Hicca strikes a model pose.**

Hiccup wasn't sure if he actually saw it, but _Toothless_ was looking at the screne with that dreamy look like he just saw a mountain of fish. There was something fishy going on. Not the mountain.

**GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they? **

_Gobber,_ thought Hiccup. No matter what dimension he's in, he's always the same.

** Hicca gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

** HICCA (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Okay...littler.**

Every one laughted at that. It was _so_ true.

EXT.** VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK **

**STOICK ****We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults. **

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCA (V.O.) See? Old village. Tons and tonss of new houses.**

The _Vikings_ couldn't help but laugh. Maybe it wasn't a fun subject, but the way she said it made it funny.

**VIKING FIRE! **

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking boy. Hicca leans out of the stall to watch him. **

**HICCA (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Asteun.**

_Toothless _let out a growl. He didn't like the way she said his name.

_Oh, calm down Toothless. I don't like him, I like you, so stop being jealous._

_I'm not jealous and I'm glad to hear that._

Hicca rolled her eyes, making every one around her wonder why.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind him, framing him in a sexy ball of fire. The others join him, looking awesome and heroic. **

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) I used to have the biggest crush on him. Please, note the _'had'_.**

_Toothless _let out a happy croon, confusing every one other than our hosts, Hicca and Asteun.

_Stoic _huffed annoyed. His daughter used to have a crush and he didn't notice? How did that happen? Althogh, to be fair, the guy wouldn't see the Red Death even if it was standing right infront of him.

** Anyway, thats not the point. The point is,their job is so much cooler.**

"What's wrong with blacksmithing?!" asked both Gobbers, making every one laught.

**Hicca tries to join them as they pass, but she's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

"You too Gobber?!" yelled over dramaticly.

**HICCA (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I gotta make my mark. **

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

_Do I even wanna know what that means? _asked _Toothless._

_No, you don't._

**HICCUP Pleeeeaaaase, two minutes. I'll just kill a dragon and come back. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get asked one date.**

_Well, you didn't kill a dragon, but wanna go on a date?_

_Sure._

**GOBBER Let's see what yer father has to say about that. The point is, you can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

** Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

** A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

** HICCA (ready with the answer) Okay right, _but_... **

**She rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) ... this baby here will throw it for me.**

"Three, two, one" said Hiccup.

**Hicca OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter. **

**VIKING Arggh!**

**HICCA Sorry!**

**GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about. **

**HICCA Mild calibration issue. **

**GOBBER Hicca. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hicca's general direction. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this. **

**HICCA (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me. **

**GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Well, I love all of this" exclaimed _Toothless _out loud for every one to hear, wich made Hicca blush. That didn't go unnoticed by any one in the room, neither the way the dragon ememphathized the word 'love'.

**HICCA (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

** HICCA You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences! **

**Gobber tosses her a sword.**

** GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

"Bossy" said both dragon riders together, making every one laugh.

**Hicca takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. She stews... fantasizing... **

**HICCA (V.O.) One day, you'll see, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is _everything_ around here.**

"Not any more" muttered Hiccup smiling. He thought no one heard him but Toothless, _wondering what he meant by that._

**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS **

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house. **

**HICCA (V.O.) A Nadder head will get me at least noticed.**

The Nabbers scoffed. They could do more than that.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans. **

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those down would definitely get me a boyfriend. Just please not Asteun.**

A lot of people laughted at that, exept Asteun of coarse.

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic****. Two heads, twice the status.**

The Zipplebacks were doing a goofy dance, wich made even _Stoic _laught.

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER. **

**CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep! **

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank! **

**C****ATAPULT OPERATOR Fire!**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire. **

**HICCA (V.O.) And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. That's because they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

The Nightmares were smiling cocky. They're the best!

The _Vikings_ on the other hand were laughting at how Hicca could make something so dangerous sound so harmless.

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin. **

**STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this. **

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks. **

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS **

**ON HICCA, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound. **

**HICCA (V.O.) BUT, the ultimate prize is the dragon_ no one_ has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

Both Night Furies were grining widely, along with the _Berkians _and Hicca. The _Vikings _on the other hand were wondering why their other selfs and Hicca were smiling at the mention of the most feared dragon of all. Then again, and they just noticed that, the dragons were siting among the Vikings.

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS. **

**EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS **

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward. **

**STOICK JUMP! **

**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

** HICCA (V.O.) This thing never steals any food, never shows itself, and... **

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames. **

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses its target. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

And while _Snotlout _was going on on how he was going to be the one to kill first a Night Fury, Hicca had her head in her knees, trying to hold back the tears. Just hearing her on-screen-self say that line made her wanna cry. She couldn't belive she actually wanted to do that. SHe couldn't imagine her life without Toothless anymore, she was pretty sure she would kill herself if he died.

_Hicca, shh, everything is okay. Don't cry._

Hicca rubbed her eyeys and smilled.

_Thanks Toothless._

**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe. **

**GOBBER Man the fort, Hicca, they need me out there!**

** Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**HICCA Arf!**

Every one laughted. It was true that it sounded like Gobber was talking to a dog.

Hicca hanged her tongue out of her mouth and barked again. Why haven't they ever noticed how funny she is?

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

_Toothless _gulped.

"That's not a good sign" he said.

"With whos side are you?" she scolded him.

**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER **

**WHAM! Hicca pushes her wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. She weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as her legs can carry her. **

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hicca, where are you going! **

**VIKING #7 Come back here!**

** HICCA Yeah I know. Be right back!**

** ON THE PLAIN BELOW **

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut. **

**STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"They're. Not. Devils" she said through glenched teeth.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

** Hicca reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. She cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of her contraption. She drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. She listens, with her eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. HShe hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns her aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

** HICCA (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

** KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hicca pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

The _Vikings _eyesgo wide. She really hit it. Hicca, the screw up and failure of the village actually hit a Night Fury.

"Hicca, I'm sorry I didn't belive you. When we get back will go find that beast and kill it, what do you say?" asked _Stoic._

"No, it's... it's not there anymore."

The _Berkians_ looked buffled. What did that mean.

"What do mean Hicca?"

"I took care of it" she said. She then looked towards the dragons. "And I don't regret it."

Again, they were confused. Why would she regret killing the most feared dragon of all?

**HICCA (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) I hit it? Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? **

**Hicca's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) You don't count.**

Dispite the situation, every one laughted.

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCA running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on her heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off. **

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape! **

**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as HiccA dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hicca ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hicca peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. She turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hicca is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke. **

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out. **

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away.**

Hicca winced along with the Vikings, again confusing her fellow villagers.

** It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hicca. **

**HICCA (V.O.) Oh yeah, there's one more thing you need to know... **

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) Sorry, dad. **

**EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS **

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response. **

**HICCA (SHEEPISH) Um... I hit a Night Fury. **

**Stoick grabs Hicca by the back scruff of her collar and hauls her away, fuming with embarrassment. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I really actually hit it! You guys were all busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it- **

**STOICK -STOP! Just...stop. **

**He releases Hicca. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly. **

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

There was a growl heard from _Toothless._

**Hicca looks around. All eyes are upon her. **

**HICCA Between you and me Dad, the village could use a little diet, huh?**

All the Vikings, and I mean _all, _pouted.

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously. **

** STOICK This isn't a joke, Hicca! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

"I don't know. Ask yourself. You're one of the two people to blame for my existant."

** HICCA I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

Hicca laughted bitterly.

"That the last thing I am" she said.

** STOICK You are many things, Hicca. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"See? See? You said it yourself! I'm not a dragon killer! And yet you still pmade me go to dragon training!" yelled Hicca.

And for the millionth time today, the _Berkians _were confused. She didn't wanna go to dragon training? But she was the best in class!

**Sting. Hicca looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

** STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up.**

"Wha-! Okay, that's it!" yelled Hicca and stood up from her sit, fourteen years of not standing up for herself breaking free.

"That's _NOT _my mess! It's not my fault that dragons have to raid us! It's not my fault the deffend themselves and it's not my fault non of you would never see the truth about some things even if it hit you right in the fase! So back off, because that's not _my _mess, it's yours!"

The _Berkians _were speechless.

"That's my girl. Go Hicca!" cheered _Toothless._

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hicca through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

** TUFFNUT Quite the performance. **

** SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

_Toothless _growled.

"If you _ever _talk to her that way again I'm gonna bite your heads off, eat them and spit them back out."

"No reason to get violent, now. They would give you a stomach ache anyway" said Hicca.

** HICCA Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... **

**Hicca avoids Asteun's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) I really did hit one. **

** GOBBER Sure, Hicca. **

** HICCA He never listens.**

** GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

"What does that mean?!" asked both couples of father and child.

** HICCA _And_, when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich or some thing. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large_ boy_ with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This is a girl. _And_ a talking fish bone. (sight) Every thing would be better if I was a boy.**

"Don't bet on that. It wasn't any better" told her Hiccup.

** GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

** Beat.**

** HICCA Thank you, for summing that up. **

**They reach the doorway. **

** GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

"That was actually a could advice" said Kat, making Gobbers smile. "The only one you've ever given." Here goes the smile.

**Hicca SIGHS heavily. **

** HICCA I just wanna be one of you guys.**

"Now that I think about it, no I don't."

** Gobber eyes her sympathetically. **

**Hicca turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. She hurries off into the woods, determined.**

"Why can't you ever stay inside?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY /strong**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... ****STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us!**

"You never thought of a plan B, huh?" asked Hicca

** It's the only way we'll be rid of them!**

"Now, why would you wanna do that? It's a lot more fun with them around" said Hiccup, his fellow villagers nobbing in agreement. Were theu crazy? Thought _Stoic._

**If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

The Vikings smiled to one another. They did find another home.

**He sinks his blade into a...LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

**STOICK (CONT'D)(DECIDEDLY)One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

"I'll guess non" commented Kat.

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

"Cowards" muttered _Toothless._

**STOICK Alright. Those who stay will babysit Hicca.**

"I don't need babysitting!"

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

**STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself...what could possibly go wrong?**

"I'm not that bad!" protested Hicca.

"Um, yes you are" answered her _Toothless. _

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK What am I going to do with her Gobber?**

**GOBBER Put her in training with the others.**

**STOICK No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER So am I.**  
**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"Thanks for beliving in me" muttered Hicca sarcasticly.

**GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER No, you don't.**

**STOICK No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER No you don't!**

"You sound like two hatchlings fighting" tells them Toothless matter-of-act-ly. That made the two, make that four, pout.

**STOICK Listen! You know what she's like.**

"Amazing?" offered _Toothless _but he was ignored, exept for Hicca, who blushed and smiled at him.

**From the time she could crawl she's been...different. She doesn't listen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for... for trolls.**

"Trolls exist!" yelled Zamble.

"They still your socks!" continued Kat.

"But only the left ones!" said Zamble again.

"What's with that?!" finished and the two girls fell back, laughting their butts off along with every one in the room.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

**STOICK When I was a boy...**

"Oh, Gods..." muttered Hicca.

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

**STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You broke your skull?" offered Kat.

"No, he would have died then. I think he got a headache or something like that" answered Zamble.

"Or he became an idiot" offere Kat again smiling.

**GOBBER You got a headache.**

**STOICK That rock split in two.**

"You always had a thick skull" comented _Gobber._

** It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,**

"I don't think so" said Hicca.

**level forests,**

"Nah ah."

** tame seas!**

"You wish!"

** Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hicca is not that boy.**

"I'm not even a boy! I'm a girl!"

_I've noticed._

**GOBBER Well, first of all she's a girl.**

"Thank you Gobber!" said Hicca, ignoring _Toothless's _previous coment.

**You can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare her. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect her.**

Kat's and Zamble's eyes fell to the ground. It's true. He wouldn't.

** She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now.**

"Are you a psychic Gobber?" asked Zamble.

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

**EXT. WOODS - DAY**

**ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hicca looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. She adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches her pencil over the whole map in frustration. She snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

"You went alone to find the dragon?!" askes _Stoic _shocked.

"Well, I did say I took care of it."

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods must really hate me. Some people lose their knife or maybe their mug. But no, not me. _I_ manage to lose an entire freaking dragon!**

**Hicca WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at her, hitting her in the face. She looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. Her eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. She follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hicca approaches,**  
**beaming.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it! This fixes everything! (ELATED) Yes!**

**She strikes a victory pose, planting her foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) I've brought down this mighty beast!**

"Thanks for the compliment" says _Toothless,_ trying to ease the tension.

**It suddenly shifts.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

**Hicca springs back, terrified. She turns her blade on it. Rattled, Hicca creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike.**  
**As she reaches the head, Hicca finds the Night Fury staring coldly at her. Hicca tries to look away, but she's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hicca jabs with her dagger, puffing herself up with false bravado.**

Hicca had her fase buried in her knees crying. She really didn't wanna re-live this moment.

**HICCA (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna... I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I-I-I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"NO I'M NOT!" she screams, tears running down her cheeks.

**Hicca raises the dagger, determined to prove her Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hicca's clenched concentration. She opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate.**

**Hicca tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting herself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh.**  
**She looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

Wha-? thought the _Vikings._

**HICCA (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

**She turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hicca GRUMBLES. She checks over her shoulder to ensure that no one is watching...**

**HICCA (muttered) I'm gonna regret this.**

"No, I didn't."

**then hurries back to cut the ropes.**

**The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hicca hurriedly saws through the bola ropes.**

**As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

**In a blur, the dragon is upon her, pinning Hicca down, grazing her neck. Looking like it's about to kill her. Hicca is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles her hair. Hicca opens her eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into her. The exchange is intense, profound.**

**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch her, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**

**Winded, Hicca struggles to her feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to her knees, and faints.**

Three, two, on-

"Hicca Horrendous Haddock III! What did you do?! You had it tied up, you could have killed it! But you freed it! That mindless beast could have-"

"STOP! first of all, it's 'he' not 'it'! Second, he's not a mindless beast! Non of the dragons are! They have feeings, they can feel happines and sadness, they can fall in love too."

"And why are you so sure?!"

"Because a dragon fell for me and I fell for him!"

Silence filled the room.

"Drama!" sang Kat to Zamble, as the aet their popcorn, watching the sceen in front of them.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I fell for a dragon!"

_Toothless_ stood up and walked up to Hicca, changing in his human form.

"You can do that too?" whispered Hiccup to Toothless, who nobbed in respond.

"And I fell for a human" he said, with his hand around her waist.

"You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter."

His words hit her hard, but she didn't show it.

She and _Toothless _walked over to were the _dragons_ were and sat down.

"Well, despite how akward that was, I'm okay with this" said Hiccup, making every one look at him.

"I mean, learning that your girl self and your best friend are a couple is weird, but I guess there are weirder things in this world."

"Oh, there are" told them Kat.

"Yeah, and love is unpredictable. I mean I fell for Hiccup!"

"That really helps, Astrid."

"You know what I mean."

Hicca and _Toothless _smiled. They really didn't ecxepted someone to accept this whole thing so easily.

And with some tension still hovering in the room, they continued the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**Hicca enters to see...**

**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hicca tries to sneak past, up the stairs to her room.**

"Ninga mode" whispers Kat.**  
**

**Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK Hicca.**

"Busted" sings _Toothless, _who was still in his human form, with his hands around Hicca's shoulders.

**HICCA (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...**

**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) I, uh... I need to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK I need to speak with you too,dear.**

**Hicca and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

**HICCA STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

Every one in the room were laughting like maniacs. They just _had _to change their minds the same time.

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

**HICCA No no, you go first.**

**STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCA (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should have gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

"Bread making Vikings? Really?" asked Toothless, with a raised eyebrow.

"I was panicking!"

**STOICK -You'll need this.**

**Stoick hands Hicca his axe. Hicca avoids taking it.**

**HICCA I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCA Rephrase, Dad. I_ can't_ kill dragons.**

**STOICK But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCA No, I'm pretty very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK It's time Hicca.**

**HICCA Can you not hear me!?**

"Obiously not" she muttered under her breath.

**STOICK This is serious dear!**

**Stoick forces the axe into Hicca's hands. Its weight drags her down. She looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you.**

"My back hurts just thinking about it."

** Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us.**

"Please don't do that" _Toothless_ whispers in her ear.

"I'm not planing on it."

**No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hicca) ... this.**

"Again, I _love_ this."

**HICCA (annoyed) You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK Deal?**

**HICCA This conversation is feeling really one-sided.**

**STOICK DEAL?!**

**Hicca glances at the axe in her hands. It's a no-win argument.**

**HICCA (RESIGNED) *sigh* Deal.**

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

**STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCA And I'll be here. I guess.**

**Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hicca holding the axe.**

"Sad" said Kat.

"Not even a 'goodbye'" finished Zamble.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

**GOBBER Welcome to dragon training!**

"Yay!" exclaimed Hicca sarcasticly.

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

**ASTEUN No turning back anymore.**

"Great."

**TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

"Why?! What fun is there in pain?"

**ASTEUN Yeah, it's fun only if you get a scar out of it.**

**HICCA (O.S.) N****o kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

**The recruits turn to see Hicca behind them. Groans all around.**

**TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let _her_ in?**

"My thoughts exacly Tuff" said Hicca.

**GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

"Where was is the honor in that?" asked... Stoic!

The _Berkians_ looked at him in shock. What was going on with their counterparts?

**SNOTLOUT Hicca already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify her or...?**

_Toothless_ glared at _Snotlout_.

"You remember what I said before?" he said with a voice that could make any sane persom need a new pair of undies.

_Snotlout_ nobbed fracticly.

"Good."

**The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

**TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hicca and ushers her along.**

**GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"That really helped my confidence Gobber."

**GOBBER stick her in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The Nabbers smiled. Or tried to.

**GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

Zippleback dance time!

**GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen.**

The Nightmares lit themselves on fire. Unfortantely for them, a little penguin (Emma) put them out.

**GOBBER The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

"How can something so little have so much venom?" asked Hicca, holding a small red Terror in her arms.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!?" yelled the Terror.

"De ja vu" said Kat.

**GOBBER CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

"That's good, right?" asked a Gronckle

**HICCA I don't think that helps us.**

**FISHLEGS It doesn't**

Everybody laughts.

**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

"He belives in learning in the job. I have the scars to prove it" said both dragon trainers the same time making every one laught.

**GOBBER I believe in learning on the job.**

"Told ya."

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCA A doctor?**

"I think that's for later" said _Toothless._

**FISHLEGS Plus five speed?**

"What does that even mean?" asked Asteun.

**ASTEUN A shield.**

**GOBBER Shields. Go.**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

**Hicca STRUGGLES to lift hers. Gobber helps her and sends her running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

**Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

**RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

The twins parents in both dimensions shake their heads. Why can't they just get along?

**The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

**GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!**

**RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?!**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter. **

**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

"I feel dizzy" muttered Gobbers.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**SNOTLOUT Five!**

**FISHLEGS No, six.**

**GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD-**

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GOBBER Fishlegs, out.**

**Gobber spots Hicca hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hicca, get in there!**

"Why? You said the lesson was about surviving. Well, I was surviving back there, thank you very much."

_Gobber_ opened his mouth to say something, but he got nothing.

"She's right Gobber" said Asteun.

**ON ASTEUN bouncing on his heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to talk to him.**

**SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

**He cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past him and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

**GOBBER Snotlout! You're done!**

**Asteun ROLLS to a stop beside Hicca, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

**HICCA (VOICE BREAKING) Guess it's just you and me huh?**

**ASTEUN No. Just you.**

"There goes another atempt on being friendly" mutters Hicca.

**Asteun ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hicca's shield clear off of her arm. Hicca is exposed.**

**GOBBER One shot left!**

**Hicca panics and chases after her shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after her, leaving Asteun in the clear.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hicca!**

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hicca, pinning her against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hicca's head.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

**Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCA) always go for the kill.**

"Not always" says Hicca, looking at_ Toothless_, who leans in and kisses her.

"Again, weird" says Hiccup.

When the two brake apart, and that took some time, _Toothless_ smiles devilish at _Stoic._

**He hoists Hicca to her feet and walks off. Hicca looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

**HICCA, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. She studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that sheelsback at the scene of the crime.**

**HICCA (MUTTERED) Then...why didn't you?**

"Because you spared me" said _Toothless. _"It didn't feel right that I'd kill you when you had the chace to kill me but didn't. Plus, you looked as scared as I was a minute ago. It just didn't feel right."

**She drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. She drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. She scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. She crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Okay, this was stupid.**

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past her. Hicca recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hicca grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. She watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

Hicca was looking at the ground sad**. **She did this to him**. **It was her fault he would never be able to fly alone again**.**

**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hicca pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. She sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

"Since when can you draw?" asked Asteun, being the first one to talk to Hicca ever since her secret got out.

"Ever since I was little. I have at least one draw of every one in the village. Although some are just in the backround" she answered and pulled out her notebook, show one of her drawings to Asteun.

The drawing showed Asteun in the healers hut with a broken leg and a lot of bruses. It didn't make him feel that good.

"I made this when Snotlout and the twins were bullying me and you said that it's not worth it. I still had a crush on you then so it hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Can I, um, sit over there?" he asked. Hicca nobbed and Asteun sat next to her and _Toothless. _

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

Hicca was quietly sobbing in her hands now. _Toothless _put his hand in her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter Hicca."

"Yes it does. It's my fault you'll never be able to fly on your own."

"I don't wanna fly on my own" he said. "You saved my life Hicca. In more ways than you know."

She looked at him.

"You helpt me to fly again. I thought I would die."

Hicca wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled a little.

"Let alone there's a really big chance that if I hadn't met you I would have died the moment I turn twenty five" he muttered.

"What?!"

"Um, I forgot to mention that if Night Furies don't find and, um... claim their mate untill their 25th birthday they die."

"Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"I didn't know how to bring it up!"

There was a moment of silence.

"So... I'm your mate?"

"Techinicly companion, untill the, um, claiming, but yes."

**ON HICCA as she spots the problem. She adjusts her drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. She accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hicca. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

**DISSOLVE TO:INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

**GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Asteun go wrong in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

**ASTEUN I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

Kat had a confused look on her face.

"Ok, first of all, nobody noticed, second, I have no idea what you just said."

**Eye rolls from the group.**

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

**SNOTLOUT (grabbing Asteun's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Asteun'.**

"Cousin, sometimes I wonder if your gay."

**GOBBER He's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hicca, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at her.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Where did Hicca go wrong?**

**She tries to take a seat at the table...**

**RUFFNUT She showed up.**

**TUFFNUT She didn't get eaten.**

_Toothless _lets out a growl.

"If you wawant, I can show you how it feels to get eaten" he said.

**... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling her eyes, Hicca sits at the vacant table next to them.**

And he growled again.

"It's okay Toothless. I've gotten used to it" said Hicca, making her fellow ex-villagers wonder how often things like than happened for her to get used to it.

"She's right on that. You get used to it after a while" said Kat, talking from experience. "Though that doesn't mean it does not hurt" she added.

Hicca nobbed. It still hurt.

**ASTEUN She's never where she should be.**

"I really sorry Hicca."

"It's okay."

**GOBBER Thank you, Asteun.**

**Gobber stands.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

"I'll stick on breathing oxygen, thank you very mmuch."

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

"And you know so little" muttered Hicca.

**A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

**TUFFNUT (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT While we're still alive?**

"I don't think you can read in death, you know" said Zamble.

"I'd like it though" exclaimed Kat with a dreamy look on her face, propably thinking about books.

**SNOTLOUT Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

**FISHLEGS Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

**TUFFNUT Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

**RUFFNUT ...but now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go.**

**SNOTLOUT You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**FISHLEGS Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

**Asteun is the last to go.**

**HICCA I guess we'll share-**

**ASTRID Already read it.**

**He pushes it toward her and leaves.**

**HICCA All mine then. Wow, okay. SEE YOU-**

**Slam.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Tomorrow. SIGH.**

"I'm sorry" said Asteun.

"Are you gonna apologise for every little thing you've ever done?" asked Hicca.

"Pretty much."

"Ok. Apology exepted for everything then."

**DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT ON HICCA'S HAND**

**OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles she's pulled together. Hicca pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

**HICCA (V.O.) Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

"It's good that we uptaded that thing" said Hiccup, everybody from Berk nobbing in agreement.

**Hicca turns the page.**

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

"They're also really loyal, they protect their loved ones no matter what and their really good at waking you up" said Hiccup.

**Hicca's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

"They leave a spiral burn mark when they take off, you wouldn't regognize a Timberjack when it's a baby and their the only dragons that aren not afraid of eels."

**The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

"Their venom can be used as medicine."

**The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hicca is startled, but presses on.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

"Their camoflage is perfect and their eggs have been mistacen for good fortuna stones many times."

**She begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

"Yep. Defenetly a good thing we updated it."

**Hicca finally lands upon the page she's been looking for.**

**HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) Night Fury.**

**It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.**

"Loves fish, can turn into a human, a very good kisser" said Hicca.

**HICCA (CONT'D) Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

"Or try and be friends. Defenetly the best friend you could ever have" said Hiccup.

**Hicca pulls her sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. She lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**


	6. Chapter 6

**MATCH CUT TO: EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN**

**A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it.**

" Defenetly a good thing we changed our symbol" Said Hiccup, making Hicca what the symbol is now.

** It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

**STOICK I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

"No, you're smelling the Red Death. That old hag never bathes" said _Toothless._

**Stoick raises his gaze to...**

**AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Take us in.**

**The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

**VIKING Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

**The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**

"SEE?! And you say that they have feelings! Those beasts attacked us!" roared _Stoic._

Before Hicca could say something, _Toothless_ stood up.

"Ok, let me tell you one thing jackass. The only reason those dragons attacked you", he said pointing at the screen, "was to keep you away from the island. If you set even one foot on the island the Queen would have eaten you alive. So shut your traps!"

**MATCH CUT TO: EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

**CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hicca runs her finger over its outline.**

**HICCA You know, I happened to notice the book had_ nothing_ on Night Furies. Is there another book? A sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

**KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hicca's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind her. Hicca YELPS and RUNS.**

**GOBBER (O.S.) FOCUS Hicca! You're not even trying.**

**CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack!**

**The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

"Check" said Hicca, checking an inviseble notebook.

**The teens move in, stumbling over Hicca and her unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

**FISHLEGS I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

"I've been quenstioning them ever since I was six" said Hicca and Hiccup the same time.

**GOBBER Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

"Not every dragon" said Hiccup.

**Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

**RUFFNUT (WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe?**

**TUFFNUT If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

**RUFFNUT How about I give you one!**

**Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

**GOBBER Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

The hall laughts.

**Hicca wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

**HICCA Sooo,how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

**GOBBER None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!**

"No one untill now."

**HICCUP I know, I know, but hypothetically speaking...**

**ASTEUN (WHISPERED) Hicca!**

**He puts his finger to his lips and gestures for her to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of him. Asteun somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. He rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Asteun behind him.**

**SNOTLOUT Watch out dude. I'll take care of this.**

**ASTEUN Hey!**

**Snotlout MISSES. Asteun glares at him.**

**SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Asteun. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!  
**

"Idiot" mutters Kat.

**The Nadder tears off after him, knocking down walls in pursuit. He leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hicca wanders up to Gobber again.**

**HICCA They probably take the daytime off. Like a cat, you know. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

**GOBBER Hicca!**

**ASTEUN -HICCA!**

**Hicca spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward her. Asteun comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of her, laying her out in a limb-tangled mess.**

**TUFFNUT Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

**RUFFNUT He could do better.**

"There's nothing better than Hicca" says _Toothless_ and kisses her.

"You're being cheesy again" says Hicca once they brake apart.

**The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

**HICCA (struggling to untangle) Just... let me... why can't you...**

**The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Asteun untangles himself and tries to pull his axe from Hicca's shield... which is attached to her limp, gangly arm. He PLANTS his hand on her breast and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

"Um, I'm really sorry for that Hicca."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"I don't get it. Why was that bad?" asks _Toothless._

"It's, um... a mate thing" answeres Hicca.

Toothless glares at him.

"I said I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Hicca is like my little sister."

"Good. I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"Aren't you getting a little bold now?"

**GOBBER Well done, Asteun. But, umm...**

**Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hicca gets to her feet, her arm over her breasts - all eyes are upon her. She turns to find Asteun glaring at her, winded.**

**ASTEUN Is all this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. You should figure out which side you're on.**

"Wow, first you grab her boobs and now you yell at her. You really don't know how to treat a girl" said Kat.

"Don't worry dude. I'll give you lessons" said _Snotlout._

"We want him to become better not worst" said Zamble.

**Hicca has tears in her eyes.**

**HICCA YOU JERK!**

**She slaps Asteun in the face, leaving a mark. She runs away crying,**** every one looking at her stuned. Asteun rubs his cheek.**

**ASTEUN What was that for?**

"Seriously, you didn't notice? Gods, your stupid" said Astrid.

"You just called yourself stupid" noted Hiccup.

**Every one looks at him, stuned he doesn't know why.**

**RUFFNUT You are a jerk! You planted your hand on her _chest_ to free your axe! **

**Asteun is frozen.**

**TUFFNUT You just now realized it?**

**Asteun nobbs.**

**SNOTLOUT You know that when Stoic finds out you're dead, right?**

**He nobbs again.**

** EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR CLOSE ON **

**A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hicca peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hicca squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hicca hears a SNORT from behind her. Hicca turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It descends, approaching her... ready to pounce. Hicca swallows her fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at her waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hicca reaches for it, eliciting a growl. She pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hicca notices that it's missing teeth.**

** HICCA Huh. Toothless. I could swear you had...**

**A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

All of _Berk_ jumps.

** HICCA (CONT'D) ... teeth.**

**The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hicca retreats nervously.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) Uh, no no. No, I-I don't have any more.**

"I really shouldn't have said that."

**The Fury backs Hicca against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over her, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hicca's lap.**

'Ewwws' were heard all over the room.

**They exchange stares. Hicca realizes what Toothless wants her to do. Hicca crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hicca gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

Snotlouts though up.

** She forces a smile. Toothless mimics her.**

**Amazed, Hicca sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog. He turns to find Hicca seated beside him. Toothless tolerates her persistent presence... until Hicca tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at her. Hicca takes the hint and leaves.**

"Moody" mutters playfully to _Toothless._

** DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER **

**It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree.**

"I'm Batman" says Kat, with her hand infron of her face.

"And I'm Robin" added Zamble, pointing at the celling.

**He spots Hicca sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand.**

**CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hicca draws with a stick, minding her own business. Toothless appears behind her, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hicca continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off.**

**A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. She seems stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. She accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. She steps on it again. Toothless growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, Hicca steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until she unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts.**

**Once again, they're face to face. Hicca slowly extends her hand. Toothless hesitates. Hicca turns her head away and closes her eyes. To her amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hicca's hand.**

**TOOTHLESS _I'll trust you human._**

"WHAT?!" exclaims Hiccup.

**Hicca's eyes go wide and she faints.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The image is blury as Hicca wakes up. Toothless is staring at her.**

**HICCA I must have fallen asleep. I had the craziest dream. (ckukles) You talked to me.**

"It was a dream?" asked Hiccup confused.

**TOOTHLESS _It wasn't a dream. I did talk to you._**

**Hicca's eyes go wide. **

**HICCA I'm going crazy. Oh, Gods, I'm going crazy!**

**Toothless slaps her with his tail.**

Every one laughts. That was the perfect way to make some one stop being paranoid.

**TOOTHLESS _You're not going crazy. I talked to you. Dragons comunicate telepathicly._**

**HICCA (astonished) Reall?**

**TOOTHLESS _Yes._**

"Wait" said Hiccup, "if that's the case, how come you never talked to me?" he asked Toothless.

"I wasn't sure if it'd work. Apearantly it would."

**HICCA Hey, um, why did you gave me half of your fish?**

**TOOTHLESS _It's a way dragons say thanks. The fish ment I was really thankful. I almost died from hunger._**

**HICCA You're welcome. But just so you know, humans don't really like raw fish that came out of a dragon's stomacth.**

**TOOTHLESS_ (chukles) I understood that. So what can I do to thank you for the fish?_**

**HICCA You don't need to do anything to thank me.**

**TOOTHLESS _But I want to._**

"He's a gentleman for a dragon" said Zamble.

**HICCA Alright. Um, tell me more about dragons.**

**TOOTHLESS _Like?_**

**Hicca smiles.**

**HICCA Everything.**

**EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT **

** Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire. **

** GOBBER ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg. **

** FISHLEGS Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

"That's just creepy Legs" said Hicca.

** SNOTLOUT I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

"You're ugly enouph to do that" said _Toothless._

**He postures to Asteun. He rolls his eyes. **

** GOBBER (with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. **

**ON HICCA hiding her horrified look form the others. Gobber stands and stretches. **

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

"What honor is there in killing?!" cried Hicca

**He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

** TUFFNUT (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. (BEAT) It's my destiny. See? **

**Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

** FISHLEGS (GASPS) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

Tuff's parents glared at him and the phrase 'I'm so dead' could be cleary be read across his face.

** TUFFNUT It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

** RUFFNUT Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before. **

** TUFFNUT Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now. **

** SNOTLOUT It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

"That was actualy pretty smart" admiteted Hicca.

**Hicca gets up and walks away from the group. Asteun watches her as she leaves the bonfire. **

** DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER **

** Hicca enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. She lights a candle and lays her sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination Hicca picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

** DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER CLOSE ON **

** ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hicca's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN **

** Hicca arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. She clicks the scale she found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing her.**

**TOOTHLES _Hey Hicca. What do ya got over there?_**

** HICCA Hey Toothless. I brought you breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

Hiccup huffed.

"He's always hungry."

**Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

Ewws were heared all over the room and Emma with Will were moping the dragon's drool.

** HICCA (CONT'D) _Okay_, that's disgusting.**

"No, it's delicious" corrected her _Toothless._

**Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Uh..we've got some salmon... **

**Toothless swallows it.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) ... some Icelandic cod... **

**Swallows those too. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) ... and a whole smoked eel.**

Every single dragon in the room backed away and cried in fear.

**Toothless sniffs it a little and backs away.**

**TOOTHLESS _Get it away from me! Get it away from me!_**

"The mighty Night Fury afraid of a small eel. Who could have guessed?" mutters Asteun and both Toothlesses to pout.

** HICCA (CONT'D) No, no, no! It's okay. It's okay. I don't like eel much either.**

**TOOTHLESS _It's disgusting._**

**Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hicca unwraps her prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) Okay. That's it, just stick with the good stuff. Don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business. **

**Hicca cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time she gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) It's okay. **

**Hicca drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

The hall laughts.

** HICCA (CONT'D) Okay...okay.. **

**The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings.**

"Oh oh" says Hiccup.

** Hicca straps the prosthetic fin in place. She cinches the straps. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) (PLEASED) There. Not that bad. It can work. **

**Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hicca with him.**

All the _Vikings_ tense in fear. They'd all need a new pair of undies if they were at her place.

** HICCA (CONT'D) Woah! No! No! No! **

**Hicca struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hicca sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as it may, Toothless can't control his flight. She swallows her fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. She reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

**TOOTHLESS_ I can fly! I can fly!_**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (excited, terrified) It's working! **

**Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) Yes! Yes, I did it!**

** He glances back at Hicca, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hicca is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

**She bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hicca to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hicca resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**

**TOOTHLESS _Hicca! Are you okay?!_**

** HICCA (CONT'D) Yeah!**

"You just fell from the tail of an airbone dragon and all you gotta say is 'yeah'?" asks Asteun.

"Pretty much. Plus, I've went through worst. Or, speaking for my on-screen-self, will."

**TOOTHLESS _I'll take that as a yes._**


	8. Chapter 8

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

** GOBBER (O.S.) Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

**HICCA That _really_ boosts our confidence Gobber.**

**ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR.**

** Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens.**

** Asteun with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hicca. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

"Oh, yeah, and that's really easy" said Hicca sarcasticly. "Not even their own mother would be able to tell them apart!"

"Hey!" said the left head.

"Our mother can tell us apart!" continued the other.

"Sometimes" finished the left one.

**Smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon. **

**FISHLEGS (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

"I don't think it helps hearing all those facts while you're face to face with one of them" said Zamble.

**HICCA (TENSE) Can you please stop that?!**

**ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT **

**Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves. **

**SNOTLOUT If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There! **

**Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

** ASTEUN Hey!**

** RUFFNUT It's us, idiots. **

**Asteun and Ruffnut are soaked.**

** TUFFNUT Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon. **

**SNOTLOUT (TO ASTEUN) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- **

**Asteun ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**

** ASTEUN Wait. **

**They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill. **

**ON FISHLEGS AND HICCA**

**coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water. **

**TUFFNUT Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt. **

**FISHLEGS Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

"That really helps" muttered Hicca..

** HICCA Look out!**

**A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

** FISHLEGS Oh. Wrong head.**

Some people laugh. It kind of sounded like Hicca's sarcastic humor. Maybe she's rubbing of on him.

**GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic. **

**GOBBER Fishlegs! **

**Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, Hicca! **

**The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hicca hurls her water with all her might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill. **

**HICCA Oh, come on! **

**GOBBER RUN, HICCA! **

**Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

** GOBBER (CONT'D) Hicca! **

**Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see... The Zippleback backing away from Hicca. She stands and holds hier hands out, as if controlling it. **

**HICCA BACK! BACK! BACK! Don't you make me tell you again! **

**The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) That's right. Back into your cage. **

**Hicca slyly OPENS her vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. She TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**

The teens eye's go wide. That's how she did it?!

**HICCA (CONT'D) Now think about what you've done.**

***HICCA'S THOUGHTS* _Don't worry. I'll come to get it later._**

**ZIPPLEBACK _You can talk to us?!_**

**Hicca nobs.**

"How come we didn't notice that?" asked Snotlout.

"Because no one never really paid attention to me before I became good at dragon training."

Now _that_ burned them.

**Hicca turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) Okay! Sooo, are we done? Cause I've got some things I need to... **

**Hicca jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) Yep...soo, see ya later. **

**Asteun SNEERS. Something's going on.**

"Wait, you knew something was wrong since then?" asked Hicca.

"Yes. Hicca, we were best friends as kids. I still think of you as my friend. I'm sorry I was such a jerk those past few years and never did anything to help you. But you're like my little sister and I care about you."

She smiled.

"I care about you too."

He smiled and they hugged.

"But don't get any weird ideas. I have a boyfriend."

"I don't plan on it. He'd skin me alive if I even thought about it."

"That's right buddy. Remember it" said _Toothless_ and kissed her head.

** EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET **

**BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE **

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCA'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS **

**Hicca cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. She works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

**EXT. COVE - DAY **

**Hicca appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hicca chases him down.**

**TOOTHLESS _You can't catch me!_**

**HICCUP (LAUGHS) Hey! Come back here!**

_Stoic _can help but smile. He really can't remember the last time he saw Hicca so happy.

**EXT. COVE - DAY**

** Toothless and Hicca are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hicca flying. **

**HICCA Yeah! Whoa! **

**INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

** Hicca adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix herself to Toothless' saddle. **

**EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN **

**Hicca and Toothless zip through the air - her rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hicca recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass.**

"He's adorable!" exlcaims a _girl._

"He's like a giant dog!" says a _boy._

**Hicca discovers that it's a patch of dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**

Hicca puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out a pach of dragon nip. She rubs it on the side of _Toothless'_ face, his fot bounces up and down.

He sees Hicca's amused face and pulls his head away from the dragon nip. Even though he didn't wanna do it.

"Stop that."

"Aww, why? You know you like it."

"Maybe" he says and turns his head away so she doesn't she his blush. Bu she does and giggles.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING **

**Hicca grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hicca drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hicca is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm. **

**EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

** The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hicca and BOMBARDING HER WITH QUESTIONS.**

** FISHLEGS Hey Hicca, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

"Have you tried using dragon nip?"

**TUFFNUT How'd you do that?**

"Dragon nip."

**RUFFNUT It was really cool.**

"Why thank you."

**She squirms and invents an excuse. **

**HICCA I, I um, left my axe back in the ring.**

"Wait, you didn't have your axe that day" said Asteun.

Hicca shrugs and smiles.

**She turns and hurries back.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later.**

** Asteun watches, suspicious. **

**EXT. COVE - LATER **

**Hicca rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.**

Hicca starts scraching him and he purrs. That is untill he pulls away blushing.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER **

**An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hicca. Just as Asteun moves in to strike, Hicca performs her special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Asteun and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

** INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS **

**Hicca sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice her and move over to her table to talk to him - leaving Asteun alone. **

**FISHLEGS Hey Hicca!**

** SNOTLOUT What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do? **

**TUFFNUT Hicca, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question. **

**EXT. COVE - LATER **

**Hicca is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

_Toothless_ leans his head on her shoulder.

"Meow."

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY **

**A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen. **

**GOBBER Meet the Terrible Terror.**

**A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits. **

**TUFFNUT Ha. It's like the size of my- **

**Tuffnut is taken down in a blur. **

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D) Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt! **

**Hicca stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach her yet again as Asteun looks on with suspicion.**

** TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRUN) Wow, she's better than you ever were.**

"Are you_ trying_ to make him angry?!" askes our hosts together.

**CUT TO: EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER **

**Asteun furiously hurls his axe at a nearby tree.**

"What did the poor trees did to you?" askes Hicca over dramaticly.

** He notices Hicca walking by in the distance, carrying one of her trademark harnesses. He quickly tries to follow, but she loses him in the woods. He HUFFS, frustrated.**

** EXT. COVE - LATER **

**Hicca straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hicca rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work. **

**EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER **

**The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hicca's face is red. **

**HICCA Oh, great.**

** EXT. BERK - NIGHT **

**The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hicca's path.**

** VIKING Hicca. **

**Hicca nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, she covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall.**

The _Vikings_ couldn't belive it. The Night Fury was in the village and they didn't notice!

**Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Asteun, walking nearby, is alerted.**

** ASTEUN (O.S.) Hicca? **

**Hicca FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge. **

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) Are you inside?**

** Too late - he's right outside.**

** ON ASTEUN walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hicca JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind her. Hicca's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle. **

**HICCA Astrid. Hey! Hi Asteun. Hi Asteun. Hi Asteun. **

**ASTEUN Look, I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

**TOTHLESS _Come on, let's go._**

**He puls on the rope. As a result, Hicca is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. She STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Asteun's face. Asteun reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall.**

** In the distance, Toothless and Hicca slip off unseen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

**A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

**VIKING Where are the other ships?**

**SPITELOUT You don't want to know.**

**Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**

**GOBBER Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

**STOICK Not even close.**

**GOBBER Ah. Excellent.**

The audience laughs. Guess that's where Hicca got her humor from.

**Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

**STOICK I hope you had a little more success than me.**

**GOBBER Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

"Does that sounds like I'm dead or is it just me?"

"No, it's not just you" answeres _Toothless. _

**Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.**

**VIKING #1 Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

**VIKING #2 Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

**VIKING #3 No one will miss that old nuisance!**

**VIKING #4 The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

"I'm glad to know that you'd celebrate my death."

**Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**

**STOICK She's... gone?**

**GOBBER Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame her? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. She can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by her new fans. The boys have taken a great intrense in her.**

"Why would you even tell him something like that?" askes Asteun.

"I like messing with him. It's a hobby."

**Stoick is doubly confused.**

**STOICK Hicca?**

**GOBBER (BEAMING) Who would've thought, eh? She has this...way with the beasts.**

"Again, THEY'RE NOT BEASTS!"

**CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

**Toothless and Hicca soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**

**HICCA Okay bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

**TOOTHLESS_ I don't do slow._**

**HICCA You'll do now.**

**Hicca checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto her harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**

**She presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hicca tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that her new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. She watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hicca sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**

**They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**

**They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

**The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hicca tries to keep up with the turns.**

The audience laughs.

**HICCA (CONT'D) Sorry.**

**They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

And they laugh again.

**HICCA (CONT'D) My fault.**

**TOOTHLESS _You bet it is._**

**Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. (referring to the cheat SHEET) Position four, no three.**

**TOOTHLESS _You should really memorize them._**

**They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hicca can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. She SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**

**TOOTHLESS _Whoo hoo!_**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, it's amazing! The wind in my...**

**She spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (PANICKED) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

**Hicca grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

**HICCA (CONT'D) No! ...**

**and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hicca goes weightless. The rings of her vest float off of the harness hooks. Hicca suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**

The _Vikings _are as white as a ghost. Some fainted just imagining falling from so high.

**HICCA (CONT'D) Oh gods! Oh no! Oh no!**

**Without Hicca, the tail loses control. Hicca and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hicca.**

**TOOTHLESS _HICCA!_**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay calm down. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back towards me. Come back-**

**Hicca extends her arms and legs, giving herself as much surface area as she can. She angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hicca with his wing. After a few more misses, Hicca finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely safe of the tree tops.**

**They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hicca pulls the cheat sheet from her teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible. With no time to think, Hicca throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**

And now the _Vikings are looking at the screen in awe. That was incredible!_

**Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hicca takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. She beams, relieved. She sits back and throws her arms up in victory.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) YEEAHHH!**

**Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hicca's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

**ON HICCA'S FACE**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Ah, man.**

"Did you really need to do that?" asks Hicca.

"That's how I expres my happines" he answered.

**EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

**Hicca and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hicca cooks her's over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hicca smirks with forced politeness.**

**TOOTHLESS _Fish?_**

**HICCA Uh..no thanks. (gesturing to his fish on A STICK) I'm good.**

**TOOTHLESS _Suit yourself._**

**Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hicca and Toothless watch, amused.**

**That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief.**

**TOOTHLESS _Oh no, you don't!_**

**They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly.**

**TOOTHLESS _Ha ha._**

**Irateted, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**

"Hey Toothless, have you ever heared the quote 'shating is caring'?" asked Hicca.

"Sharing is what?"

** Hicca laughs.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Not so fireproof on the inside, huh?**

**Hicca throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Here ya go.**

**The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hicca cautiously. He curls up next to her.**

**TERROR _You're nice._**

**Hicca is amazed.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (PENSIVE) Everything we know about you guys is _wrong._**

**Hicca carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCA'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

**HICCA is lost in thought, her head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hicca jumps and quickly covers up her desk.**

"Oh boy."

**HICCA Dad! You're back!**

**She skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Gobber's not here, so...**

**She strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**

**STOICK I know. I came looking for you.**

**HICCA (ASTONISHED) You did?!**

**STOICK (STERN) You've been keeping secrets.**

"Oh, he's onto you" said Tuff.

**Hicca's legs give out. She slides, dragging the table's contents with her.**

**HICCA I...I have?**

**STOICK Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

**HICCA (IN VAIN) I, I don't know what you're...**

**STOICK Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

"Actually there are a lot of things that happens on the island without you hearing about it" says Kat.

"Like this" says Hicca and pulls _Toothless _by the front of his shirt for a kiss.

**HICCA Really?**

**STOICK So. (BEAT) Let's talk about that dragon.**

**Blood drains from Hicca's face.**

**HICCA Oh gods. Dad I'm _so_ sorry. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to-**

**Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hicca stares, baffled.**

_Stoic _can't belive it. He was so close to the truth and he didn't understand!

**HICCA (CONT'D) You're not...upset?**

**STOICK What?! I was hoping for this!**

"Wait, he was hoping for you to befriend and fall in love with a dragon?" asked Asteun.

**HICCA Uh...you-you were?**

**STOICK And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.**

And every one goes 'ohhh'.

**Hicca's elated expression sinks.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!**

"What a disgusting feeling" commented Hicca.

**Stoick laughs and smacks Hicca on the shoulder, sending her into the wall.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You really had me going there, dear. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!**

"Ok, that was harsh" said Zamble.

**Hicca gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!**

**Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED) Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

**Pregnant pause. Hicca averts her eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Oh, I... brought you something.**

**He presents a horned helmet.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) To keep you safe in the ring.**

**HICCA (SINCERE) Wow. Thanks.**

**Hicca accepts it, looking it over.**

**STOICK Your mother would've wanted you to have it. (HEARTFELT) It's half of her breast plate.**

"I don't think Valka would like her daughter and husband wearing her breast plate as a helmet" thought Kat out loud.

**Hicca freezes. Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**

**Hicca eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

**Stoick beams with pride. Hicca squirms. She forces a YAWN.**

**HICCA I should really go to bed.**

**STOICK HICCA (talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER) Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.**

**STOICK Well..uh..good night.**

**Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hicca looking more burdened than ever.**

Hicca sighs heavily. And they return to the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON**

** A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Asteun ducks behind a barrier to find Hicca already there. He forces his axe at her throat.**

** ASTEUN Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing. **

**HICCA Please, by all means.**

"And I thought you were teasing me."

**He darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers him on. **

**VIKING IN CROWD You got it Asteun! **

**Hicca stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hicca, giving her a nod of encouragement. Hicca adjusts her new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hicca, the Gronckle spots her and makes a bee- line toward her. **

**BACK TO ASTEUN**

** ... as he catches his breath behind a barrier. He scowls, focused, determined. **

**ASTEUN That's it. This time. This time for sure. **

**With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY he LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw. **

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) Aaaaaaaaaa... **

**And as he clears the barriers, he sees that Hicca has already laid the Gronckle out. **

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No! Oh, come on!**

**Hicca shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as he is. **

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

"Where did you learn to talk like that mister?" scolds Asteun his mother

**A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly. **

**STOICK Wait! Wait! **

**HICCA Sooo, later. **

**Gobber snags Hicca as she attempts to leave. **

**GOBBER Not so fast. **

**HICCA Um, I'm kinda late for- **

**ASTEUN (LIVID) What? Late for what exactly? **

**Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd. **

**STOICK Okay quiet down. The elder has decided. **

**Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hicca and Asteun. He points to Asteun as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hicca. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Asteun turns a seething, deadly glare on Hicca. **

**GOBBER You've done it! You've done it, Hicca! You get to kill the dragon!**

"Yay!" yells Hicca sarcasticly.

**STOICK Ha, ha! That's my girl! **

**Hicca is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators... **

**HICCA (MASKING PANIC) Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so... **

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK **

**HICCA ... leaving.**

"Wait, what?" asks _Gobber._

**We're leaving.**

"You were leaving?" he asks again.

She just nobs.

**Come on, let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

_"Forever?"_

And she nobs again.

**Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hicca sets down her basket and opens it up, her head clouded with troubles. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) Oh..man... **

**SHINK! Hicca looks up to the sound of... ASTEUN, sitting on the rock right in front of her, sharpening his axe. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) (SHOCKED) Aggh! What the- (RECOMPOSING) What are you doing here?**

**He hops off the rock and back her down, spinning his axe threateningly. Hicca's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless. **

**ASTEUN I want to know what's going on. _No one_ just gets as good as you do. Especially _you_. Start talking! Are you training with someone? **

**HICCA Uh...training? **

**He grabs him by his odd-looking harness. **

**ASTEUN It better not involve... this.**

"But you don't even know what that is" says Hicca.

"It looked... weird."

**HICCA I know this looks pretty bad, but you see...this is, uh... **

**They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Asteun DROPS Hicca to the ground and sets off to investigate. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) (PANICKED) You're right! You're right. I'm- I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits! You got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go. **

**She puts his hand back on her harness, getting him to 'drag her back.' Asteun BENDS Hicca's hand backwards, driving him down.**

_Toothless _growls.

"Yeah, um, sorry for that."

**HICCA (CONT'D) AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why did you do that?! **

**ASTEUN That's for the lies.**

** Asteun pounces the hilt of his axe off of Hicca's laid-out body.**

"And for that."

**ASTEUN(CONT'D) And THAT'S for everything else. **

**Hicca's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Asteun looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling****.**

"Oh, boy."

**HICCA (FEEBLE) Oh man. **

**He dives onto Hicca. **

**ASTEUN Get down! Run! Run! **

**Asteun pulls his axe, ready to take on Toothless. **

**HICCA No! **

**Hicca knocks Asteun's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing him. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) No. It's okay! It's okay... **

**Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Asteun with sand. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) (CALMING) He's a friend. **

**Toothless snorts in disagreement.**

**TOOTHLESS_ I don't think friends would hit you._**

**Asteun is frozen. Toothless looks from him to Hicca and back to him, confused. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) (TO ASTEUN) You just scared him. **

**ASTEUN I scared _him!?_**

** Hicca makes a be quiet motion. **

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) (INTENSE WHISPER) Who is _him? _**

**HICCA Umm, Asteun, Toothless. Toothless, Asteun.**

**TOOTHLESS _You stay away from her or I'll bite off your head and use it to play._**

"That's too violent, don't you think?" asks Zamble.

"Maybe. But I ment every word."

**HICCA (THREATENLY)That's not necesary Toothless.**

**Asteun backs away, eyeing Hicca and Toothless together with pure disgust. He turns and RUNS for the village. **

**HICCA Da da da, we're dead.**

**TOOTHLESS _That went well._**

The whole hall laughs. That was anything than well.

**Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS) No, it didn't! And where do you think you're going? **

**EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER**

** ASTEUN races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes him. He is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Asteun SCREAMS. **

**ASTEUN Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

**Hicca**** and Toothless fly Asteun to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Asteun dangles a hundred feet in the air.**

** ASTEUN (CONT'D) Hicca! Get me down from here! **

** HICCA Not unless you give me a chance to explain. **

** ASTEUN I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say! **

** HICCA Alright then. Just let me show you. **

**Hicca extends a hand. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) Please, Asteun.**

**He eyes her and the dragon, then the ground far, far below.**

"You don't really have a choice" said Kat.

** After a moment, he swats Hicca's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. He settles behind Hicca, avoiding as much contact as possible. **

** ASTEUN Now get me down. **

** HICCA Toothless? Down. Gently.**

**TOOTHLESS (TO HIMSELF)_ This will be good._**

**Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

"You shouldn't have said that" says Zamble.

"Every time someone says 'there's nothing to be afraid of' there's _always_ something to be afraid of" expalined furter Kat.

**Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward.**

"See?"

** Asteun SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Asteun is thrown backward. He SCREAMS and hugs Hicca for dear life, squeezing the breath out of her.**

** HICCA(CONT'D) Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Asteun) He's not usually like this. Oh no... **

**Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Asteun SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) Toothless, what are you doing?! We need him to like us!**

**Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) And now for the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile!**

**TOOTHLESS _If he doesn't say his sorry I won't stop!_**

**HICCA He want's you to say you'r sorry!**

**ASTEUN For what?**

**TOOTHLESS (TO ASTEUN) _For hitting her!_**

**Asteun clamps his hand over his eyes. **

** ASTEUN Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**

**TOOTHLESS _Here we go. It wasn't so hard, now was it?_**

And the audience laugh.

**Asteun is defeated, his aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Asteun opens his eyes again, and looks out over a world he'd never dreamed of. He reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. His terror is replaced by wonder. He grins, despite himself.**

The _Vikings_ look at the screen with the same wonder filled face as the on-screen Asteun.

** Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds... **

** DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT **

** ...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Asteun tucks his arms into Hicca's vest, burying his chin into her shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hicca smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them. **

** ASTEUN Okay, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. (BEAT) He's amazing.**

**TOOTHLESS _I know._**

"You're really modest, you know that?" asks Hicca.

**Asteun carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side. **

** ASTEUN (CONT'D) So what now?**

"Here goes the moment."

**Hicca groans. It's a problem without an answer. **

** ASTEUN (CONT'D) Hicca, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... (WHISPERED) ... kill a dragon. **

** HICCA Please don't remind me. **

**A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) Toothless! What's happening? What is it? **

**Toothless BARKS at her.**

**TOOTHLESS _Q-quiet! Get down._**

**Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) Get down! **

**Hicca and Asteun duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in. **

** ASTEUN Hicca, what's going on?**

"Yes, what's going on?" asks Gobber.

** HICCA I don't know. (BEAT) Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud. **

**Toothless HISSES. Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) (WHISPERED) It looks like they're hauling in their kill. **

**The Zippleback eyes them ravenously. **

** ASTEUN What does that make us? **

**The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hicca is amazed. **

** HICCA What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

That's true.

**Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hicca and Asteun peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit. **

** HICCA (CONT'D) Well, it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

"You can say that again" says _Gobber._

** ASTEUN They're not eating any of it. **

**Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hicca and Asteun recoil, terrified.**

"I'll need a new pair of undies" whispered_ Goober. _And to be honest, every one in the room need a new pair of undies, even the Vikings who've even fought with that thing.

** ASTEUN ****(CONT'D) What is that?**

**The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear. **

** HICCA Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. NOW!**

**Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER **

**Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**

** ASTEUN (his mind reeling, talking Hicca's ear off) No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them. **

**He leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village. **

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) Let's go find your dad. **

**HICCA No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. (BEAT) **

**HICCA (CONT'D) Asteun, we have to think this through carefully.**

** Asteun eyes him, incredulous. **

**ASTEUN Hicca, we just discovered the dr****agons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?**

"I just said so."

**To protect your pet dragon?**

"Hey, I'm no pet!"

** Are you serious?**

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

**Hicca stands firm, resolute.**

**HICCA Yes. And he's not my pet.**

"You tell 'em! I'm not a pet!"

**He's my best friend and- (Quick to save it) and I won't let him die.**

**Asteun's taken aback. **

**ASTEUN Okay. (BEAT) What do we do then?**

"That's a tricky question."

**HICCA Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something.**

**ASTEUN Okay.**

** Asteun PUNCHES Hicca in the arm. **

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) That's for kidnapping me.**

**Hicca looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive.**

**TOOTHLESS _He has a point. And it was your idea._**

** Asteun grabs her. She braces for another hit. He hugs her.**

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) That's for everything else. **

**In the awkward wake of the moment, Asteun hurries off... leaving Hicca standing with a stupid smile on her face. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing her.**

** HICCA What are you looking at?**

**TOOTHLESS _You._**

"Awww" went both Zamble and Kat.

**Hicca blushes.**

***HICCA'S THOUGHTS* _Stop blushing!_**

**TOOTHLESS_ Hicca, I need to ask you something._**

"Here it comes" said Kat.

**She turns around.**

**HICCA What is it?**

**Toothless stands still. There's a faint silver glow as he changes. Where Toothless once stood is now a tall boy with black hair and clothes. He stands up and his green eyes show.**

Every one, and I mean _every one_, were looking in the screen in awe.

**Hicca backs up.**

**HICCA T-toothless?**

**TOOTHLESS (chukles) Yes Hicca, it's me. **

**HICCA But... how?**

**TOOTHLESS All dragons have a speciall ability. Nightmares lit themselves on fire, Nabbers shoot spines. Night Furies can turn human.**

**Hicca looks at him full of curiosity. Realizing she've been staring she turns away, blushing.**

**HICCA So, um, what did you want to ask me?**

**Toothless tenses and he goes red.**

"Aww, look at you, getting all nervous" said Hicca, rubbing _Toothless'_ hair.

***TOOTHLESS' THOUGHTS*_ I can do this. I can do this!_**

**TOOTHLESS Well, um, I-I... ah, I-I wanted to ask you... ahh...**

The_ Vikings_ couldn't belive it. The unholy offspring of lighting and death itself was nervous be cause he wanted to ask Hicca something? Wow.

**do you belive it's possible for a dragon to... fall in love with a human?**

**Hicca gasps.**

**TOOTHLESS I-I know this seems really odd, but I just needed to tell you.**

**He turns around, walking towards where he sleeps. **

**HICCA Toothless!**

**She grabs his wrist. He turns around.**

**HICCA (Smiling) Do you belive it's possible for a human to fall in love with a dragon?**

"Awww." You can guess who those two were.

**Toothless has a giant stupid smile on his face.**

**TOOTHLESS Well, everything's possible.**

**He leans down and Hicca stands on her tip toes. They kiss.**

**ON THE ROCKS surounding the cove Asteun gets up and leaves.**

"Wait, you were watching us?" asks Hicca. Asteun chukles and shruges.

"Pretty much."

"Alright" said Kat. "Listen up. What ever is shown from now on is the future. Are we clear?"

The_ Vikings_ were trying to process it but she didn't give them time foor questions.

"Good. Let's continue.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

** The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event. **

**STOICK (aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again. **

**LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE **

**STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL) If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hicca would go from being, well... Hicca, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad.**

"Thanks for beliving so much on me" muttered Hicca.

** Yes! And you know it! (BEAT) But here we are. And no one's more surprised... **

**ON HICCA standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened. **

**STOICK (CONT'D) ... or more proud than I am.**

"That must hurt" said _Fishlefgs._

"It does. And it hasn't even happened yet!"

**Today, my girl becomes a Viking.**

"Nooooooo!"

** TODAY, SHE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

**CHEERS and ROARS.**

** Asteun approaches Hicca. **

**ASTEUN Be careful with that dragon. **

**HICCA (re: the roaring crowd) Nah, it's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

Every one looked at_ Stoic_. He was intimadating, that was true.

**ASTEUN (WORRIED) What are you going to do? **

**HICCA I'm gonna put an end to this.**

**He eyes her, dubious.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) I have to try. (BEAT) Asteun. If something goes wrong... make sure they don't find Toothless.**

"That's what you're afraid of? That they'll find the Night fury? Not diying?" asks _Snotlout._

"Classic Hicca" says Asteun. "She's so selfless it gets annoying."

**ASTEUN (GRIM) I will. But promise me it won't go wrong.**

** Hicca can't. Gobber approaches.**

** GOBBER It's time, Hicca. Knock him dead.**

** Hicca puts her helmet on and enters the ring.**

** ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands. **

**TUFFNUT Show 'em how it's done! **

**Hicca locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hicca returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. She hoists a shield onto her forearm and selects her weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger. **

**STOICK (MUTTERED) Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

"Well she's not planning on using it any way" said Asteun.

**Hicca turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**

**HICCA I'm ready. **

**The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spots Hicca and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon her, Hicca deliberately drops her shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. **

**ON STOICK, also confused.**

** STOICK What is she doing?**

"Gaining it's trust."

**The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hicca extends his open hand. It snarls. **

**HICCA (WHISPERED) It's okay. It's okay. **

**The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCA'S HELMET. Hicca realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, she tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) I'm not one of them.**

"That's right, I'm not."

** GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd. **

**ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hicca avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down. **

**STOICK Stop the fight. **

**HICCA No. I need you all to see this. **

**The crowd gets restless. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them. **

**STOICK I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

"Now did it again jackass!" yelled Kat.

"I'll agree with Kat" added Zamble.

** Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hicca's outstretched hand. Hicca YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hicca's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hicca SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach. **

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS **

**His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

**TOOTHLESS _Hicca._**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

** Hicca scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway. **

**STOICK Out of my way! **

**ASTEUN Hicca!**

** Asteun wedges his axe under the arena gate and squeezes through. **

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS **

**Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall. **

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

** A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hicca as she continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, she goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm herself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on her.**

** EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS **

**Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**

**TOOTHLESS (TO HIMSELF) I'm coming Hicca.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

** Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hicca. Asteun is now in the ring. **

**ASTEUN Hicca! **

**He picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Asteun, and begins chasing him. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving him toward it. **

**STOICK This way! **

**Asteun makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hicca off. It pounces on her and prepares to finish her off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

** GOBBER Night Fury! Get down! **

**Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hicca and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hicca gets to her feet and grabs Toothless protectively. **

**HICCA (PANICKED) Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here! Get out of here!**

**TOOTHLES _No way! I'm not letting you alone here!_**

"You're more stuborn than a Viking!" exclaimed Hicca.

**The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid. **

**VIKINGS Night Fury! **

**Hicca tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring. **

**HICCA Go! GO! **

**VIKING Take it alive! **

**Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Asteun calls out to him, panicked. **

**ASTEUN Stoick no! **

**HICCA Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

"If they try to hurt you I will."

"Not helping!"

** The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

**TOOTHLESS _I won't let him hurt you!_**

** Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end. **

**HICCA (CONT'D) Toothless! STOP! **

**He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces... **

**HICCA (CONT'D) NO!**

** Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hicca, not understanding.**

** VIKING Get him!**

"Ungratful bastards" mutters Kat, steam literaly voming out of her ears.

**The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Asteun holds Hicca back. **

**HICCA (DESPERATE) No! Please... don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him. (SOBBING) Don't hurt him.**

By this point Hicca was crying in her hands, Hiccup had his face burried in his knees and the whole vilage of Berk looked guilty.

**Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe.**

Hicca gasps. No, no he can't do that, he can't!

**He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.**

Hicca sighs. At least they didn't kill him.

** STOICK Put it with the others! **

**His burning glare turn to Hicca.**

"Duh duh duh."


	12. Chapter 12

**INT. GREAT HALL - DAY ON HICCA**

**Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past her. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**

**STOICK I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

"What sings, danm it! You can't see your own nose and you want to see the signs?!" yelled Zamble.

**HICCA Dad.**

**STOICK We had a deal!**

**Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

**HICCA (FLUSTERED) I know we did... but that was before... ughh,this is so messed up.**

**STOICK So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

**He stomps toward Hicca. Stops short and points, fighting back words.**

**HICCA I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

**STOICK The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?! Why do you care so much for that beast!?**

**HICCA Because I love him! Beat. He was just trying to protect me! He's not dangerous.**

**STOICK They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

**HICCA AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. (BEAT) There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-**

**Stoick HUFFS.**

**STOICK -Their island?**

**He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) So you've been to the nest.**

**HICCA Did I say nest?**

"Me and my big mouth!"

**Hicca goes silent - she said too much.**

**STOICK How did you find it?!**

**HICCA No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**

**Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hicca watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

**Hicca chases after him, panicked.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

**She grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all her might. She has no effect whatsoever.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.**

**Nothing.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

**He throws Hicca off of him, SWATTING her to the floor. Icy stillness. Hicca stares back, stunned.**

**STOICK You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. (BEAT) You're not my daughter.**

**Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hicca alone, devastated. She starts crying.**

By now, you could swear there was a evil, dark cloud above our host's heads. They turn their heads around to look at _Stoic_ and they look like a mother dragon when somebody hurt her babies.

"Do you wanna go first?" asked Kat through her teeth.

"No, you go first" answered Zamble.

"Then together?"

"Sounds good."

And with that the two girls charged at him like wild cats (irony, huh?). They pulled his beard, punched him, kicked him, Kat spit in his eye too.

After a while of attacking him, Will came in leading the penguins, who got the two girls off of the Viking Chief and held them down on the couch.

**STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT) Ready the ships!**

**EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS**

**Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

**EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

**Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable.**

Hicca's crying became stronger when she saw _Toothless_ like that. Kat and Zamble, who were hold down by the penguins, glared at _Stoick_ with a look that said _you die in seven days._

**Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

**STOICK Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

**He then notices HICCA watching from her familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hicca slowly shakes her head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Lead us home, Devil.**

**TOOTHLESS_ I will never do that._**

**STOICK You will, or I'll make sure you'll never see Hicca again. I'll kill you with my own hands.**

Kat spit in his eye again.

"You" said Hicca, her voice trembeling with anger, "if you lay on finger on Toothless I'll make sure you regreat it."

**Toothless glares at him, but ends up lowering his head in defeat.**

**ON HICCA**

**Watching. She's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.**

**DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CLIFFS - LATER ON HICCA**

**Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Asteun standing behind her. He approaches cautiously and stands beside her in silence.**

**ASTEUN It's a mess.**

**Hicca doesn't respond.**

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your... best friend.**

**HICCA Thank you for summing that up.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone.**

"Well, not for Toothless" commented Asteun.

**ASTEUN Yeah. The rest of us would have done it. (BEAT) So why didn't you?**

"That's true. Why didn't you?" asks Asteun.

**Hicca just shakes her head - she really doesn't know. Asteun's eyes glimmer. He wants something.**

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) Why didn't you?**

**HICCA I don't know. I couldn't.**

**ASTEUN That's not an answer.**

**HICCA (BECOMING IRATE) Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

**ASTEUN Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

**HICCA (angry, loud) Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

**ASTEUN You said 'couldn't' before.**

**HICCA (BLOWS UP) Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

**A BEAT.**

**ASTEUN First to ride one, though.**

"Maybe not first" said Kat.

** And defenetly first to fall in love with one.**

**Hicca blinks. She never looked at it that way before.**

**ASTEUN (CONT'D) So...**

**HICCA (REALIZING) ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (BEAT) I looked at him and I saw myself.**

**Asteun turns to face the open sea.**

**ASTEUN I bet he's really frightened now. (PROVOKING) What are you going to do about it?**

**Beat.**

**HICCA Probably something stupid.**

**ASTEUN Good. But you've already done that.**

"Great way to encourage me."

**Another beat.**

**HICCA Then something crazy.**

**Asteun smiles.**

**ASTEUN That's more like it.**

"Well, crazy it's her speciality" says_ Toothless_ and hugs her closer.

** EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY **

**The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water.**

**ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

** STOICK Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

**Shouts pour in from all directions.**

** VIKING #1 Here.**

**VIKING #2 One length to your stern.**

** VIKING #3 On your starboard flank.**

** VIKING #4 Three widths to port.**

** VIKING #5 Ahead, at your bow.**

** VIKING #6 Haven't got a clue.**

There are a few ckukles heard in the room.

**ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**

** GOBBER Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

"Wow, now I see from where Hicca learnt to lie from" says Asteun.

** STOICK Find the nest and take it.**

"Is that even a plan?!" questioned Kat.

** GOBBER Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

** STOICK Shhh.**

**Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**

** STOICK (CONT'D) Step aside.**

**Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.**

**VIKING Bear to port.**

**The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

** EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Hicca raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

** FISHLEGS (O.S.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

"Yeah, that thik eats rocks" commented Zamble.

**Hicca turns to see her fellow recruits, watching her with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

** TUFFNUT You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. (BEAT) It's me.**

** HICCA Uh...**

** SNOTLOUT I love this plan.**

"But you don't even know what the plan is!"

** HICCA I didn't...**

** RUFFNUT You're crazy.(CHEERFUL) I like that.**

** ASTEUN So? What is the plan?**

**Hicca smiles, glowing in the support of her friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

**EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY**

**The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**

**GOBBER Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

**A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.**

**STOICK Stay low and ready your weapons.**

**Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) We're here.**

**Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

**Hicca steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hicca's outstretched hand - focused on her.**

**ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Asteun stops him.**

**ASTEUN(CORRECTING) Uh-uh.**

**Hicca slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from her outstretched hand. She reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

**SNOTLOUT Wait! What are you...**

**HICCA Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

**Hicca replaces her outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing. The others watch, spellbound. Hicca turns and walks away.**

** SNOTLOUT Where are you going?!**

"Coward" laughted Kat.

**Hicca pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**

**HICCA You'll need something to help you hold on.**

"Oh yeah, will fly!" yelled _the twins._

**The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**

** EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY CLOSE ON**

**Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**

** STOICK When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

** GOBBER In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

"Thanks for the mentel image Gobber!" yelled Hicca, completly green.

**Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

** STOICK No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

"And you'd never exepted how it'll end" said Hiccup.

**He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS.**

**Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**

** STOICK (CONT'D) (War cries and slashing efforts)**

**In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

** GOBBER Is that it?**

**Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.**

** VIKINGS (Cheering as one)**

** SPITELOUT We've done it!**

**Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

** STOICK This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**

**The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

** STOICK (CONT'D) Get clear!**

**The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche.**

All the dragons shiver in fear. The Queen. Oh, hell.

**And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**

** GOBBER Beard of Thor...what is that?**

"The dragon Hicca was talking about. You should listen to your daughter more often Stoick" said Zamble.

** STOICK (AGHAST) Odin help us. (BEAT) Catapults!**

**The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

** VIKING #3 Get to the ships!**

** STOICK No! NO!**

**The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.**

** GOBBER Heh. Smart, that one.**

"Wha-? Even a rock is smarter than her!" yells _Toothless._

**Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

** STOICK (GUILT-RIDDEN) I was a fool.**

"Thanks Gods, he admitted it!" yelled Kat. "It was about time."

**The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

**SPITELOUT Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island!**

**The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

**STOICK Gobber, go with the men.**

**GOBBER I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

**Stoick grabs him.**

**STOICK (EMPHATIC) I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

**Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.**

**GOBBER Then I can double that time.**

**Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

**STOICK HERE!**

**GOBBER NO, HERE!**

**It spots both of them. It fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. It focuses on Stoick.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Come on! Fight me!**

**STOICK No, me!**

**The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when... KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hicca leads, with Asteun clinging to her waist.**

"Dragon riders to the resque!" exclaims Zamble.

**GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

**HICCA Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

**The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hicca directs her squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.**

**TUFFNUT Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**

**HICCA Up, move it!**

**The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

**ON THE GROUND Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**

**GOBBER Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

"It runs in the family" said Kat.

**Stoick is speechless.**


	14. Chapter 14

**IN THE AIR**

**The group circles over the dragon's head.**

**HICCA Fishlegs, break it down.**

**FISHLEGS Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

**HICCA Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot.**

"If it had a blind spot" said Hiccup.

** Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

**RUFFNUT That's my specialty.**

**TUFFNUT Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See.**

**(IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

**HICCA (EXASPERATED) Just do what I said. I'll be right back.**

**TUFFNUT Aye ma'am, we got it covered!**

**FISHLEGS Yeah!**

**Hicca and Asteun peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.**

**TUFFNUT Troll!**

**RUFFNUT Butt Elf!**

**TUFFNUT Bride of Grendel!**

"Whose Grendel?" asked Kat. She didn't get an answer.

**The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**

**FISHLEGS Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

"Told ya" said Hiccup.

**ON HICCA AND ASTEUN ... searching for Toothless. Hicca spots him among the burning ships.**

**HICCA There!**

**She steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Asteun the reins. She lines up her jump... and hops off, guarding her face from the flames. She lands on the burning deck.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (TO ASTEUN) Go help the others!**

**He and the Nadder take off. As Hicca fights her way to Toothless. She unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

**TOOTHLESS _Hicca! Leave! It's dangerous!_**

**HICCA (CONT'D) There's no way I'm leaving without you!**

**She gets to work on the chains.**

**ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS**

**They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**

**SNOTLOUT It's working.**

**The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

**FISHLEGS Yeah! It's working.**

"You're on dragons idiots!" yells Zamble.

"Oh..." went the two.

**PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**

**SNOTLOUT Agghh!**

**Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

**FISHLEGS I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**

"Why me?!"

"Is there some one else around?"

**He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) I'm okay!**

**... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (FEEBLE) Less okay.**

Every one laughts. That was really funny!

**BACK TO SNOTLOUT**

**... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...**

**SNOTLOUT I can't miss!**

**... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

"Seems like you can make jokes that aren't idiotic" admitted Kat.

**Asteun flies by on his Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**

**ASTEUN Yeah! You're the Viking!**

"You shouldn't have said that" said Zamble.

**Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in his eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**

**SNOTLOUT Whoa!**

**ON THE GROUND**

**The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing...**

**HICCA Working at the chains. She can't budge them. Fire licks at her clothes. She looks up to see...THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hicca and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**

**UNDERWATER**

**Hicca swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hicca takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - she's almost out of air.**

**TOOTHLESS_ Hicca! Please, leave!_**

**Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hicca.**

What the-?

**TOOTHLESS _HICCA!_**

**STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hicca to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays her down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**

**HICCA (OVERWHELMED) Dad...**

**Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

**UNDERWATER**

**ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free.**

Her father saving Toothless,, a dragon. Well, she defenetly didn't see that one coming.

** Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hicca is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hicca and SNORTS.**

**TOOTHLESS _Let's go!_**

**HICCA (CONT'D) You got it, bud!**

**Hicca climbs onto Toothless and buckles herself in. Stoick grabs her arm.**

**STOICK Hicca. I'm sorry...for... for everything.**

**HICCA Yeah...me too.**

**STOICK You don't have to go up there.**

"Actualy, we do" said _Toothless._

**TOOTHLESS _Actualy, we do._**

**HICCA We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

**They exchange smiles.**

**STOICK I'm proud to call you my daughter.**

"I really am" said _Stoic._

"Thanks Dad."

**Hicca beams, taken aback.**

**HICCA Thanks dad.**

**Stoick lets go of Hicca's arm. Hicca spurs Toothless on, charged with her father's belief in her. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

** IN THE AIR**

** Asteun sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude. **

** ASTEUN She's up! **

**He turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other. **

** ASTEUN (CONT'D) Get Snotlout out of there! **

**IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.**

** TUFFNUT RUFFNUT I'm on it! I'm on it!**

** TUFFNUT I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

"Same dragon!" yells Kat.

**The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction. **

** RUFFNUT Hey! Let me drive!**

"Again, same dragon!" yells Zamble.

** The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.**

** TUFFNUT I can't believe that worked. **

**The Red Death spots Asteun and INHALES, preparing to blast. He and his Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth. **

** ON THE GROUND **

** The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the... **

** GOBBER Night Fury! Get down!**

"Ah, I missed that" said _Toothless._

** IN THE AIR **

** A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Asteun is thrown clear of its mouth... AND his Nadder. He tumbles through the air. The ground races toward him, when... he's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. He looks up to see Toothless. **

** HICCA Did you get him? **

**Toothless grunts.**

**TOOTHLESS _Got him!_**

** ON THE GROUND**

** They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Asteun down, mid- run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds. **

** ASTEUN (BREATHLESS) Go.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IN THE AIR**

**Hicca and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.**

**HICCA (TO TOOTHLESS) Guess that thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

**Hicca pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

**ON THE GROUND**

**The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

**IN THE AIR**

**Hicca looks back as they put distance between them.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Do you think that did it?**

**Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

**TOOTHLESS _Apearantly._**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Well, it can fly.**

**Hicca and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hicca and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. It BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.**

Hicca gulps. That thing was powerful. How were they going to beat it?

**ON THE GROUND**

**Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hicca and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

**TEENS Woohoo! Yeah!**

**A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

**IN THE AIR**

**Hicca and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hicca eyes the clouds above. An idea hits her. She locks eyes with Toothless.**

**HICCA Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

**TOOTHLESS _You got it!_**

**Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**

"Smart move" commented _Gobber._

**HICCA (CONT'D) Come on bud!**

**The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (hearing the gas) Here it comes!**

**BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hicca are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**

**ON THE GROUND**

**The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

**IN THE AIR**

**HICCA and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hicca sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Watch out!**

**The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

Oh oh. That's not good.

**HICCA (CONT'D) Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

**She pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.**

**TOOTHLESS _Hey, you old hag! I've seen shit more good looking than you!_**

"It's true" says _Toothless._

**HICCA (CONT'D) Come on! Is that the best you can do!?**

**They jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hicca and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hicca glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

**TOOTHLESS _I hope you know what you're doing._**

**The Red Death closes the gap. Hicca tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Hold, Toothless.**

**The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) NOW!**

**Hicca HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body. Hicca and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, it sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg.**

The twins (of both dimensions) head-butt, loving the explosion.

"No one destroies stuff like Hicca/ Hiccup!" they yell.

**Hicca and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles. Hicca glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. She looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. She tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hicca's pedals go DEAD.**

Every one look at the screen in fear. This was bad. REALLY bad.

**HICCA (CONT'D) No. No.**

**Hicca and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hicca from the harness and sending her tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball.**

"Hicca!"

**TOOTHLESS _HICCA!_**

**Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hicca. But the fireball swallows them both.**

"No" whispers Austen in denial. They can't die. They can't!

**ON THE GROUND**

**The Vikings watch in horror as Hicca and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.**

**DISSOLVE TO:**

**A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

**STOICK Hicca? Hicca!?**

**Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Hicca!? Dear!?**

**Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) (GRAVE) Hicca.**

**He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.**

"Toothless, you're alive! You're alive!" she screamed and hugged him for dear life.

"No..." he whispered, his voice trembeling from crying.

"Toothless?"

"What's the point?! What's the point of being alive when you're dead?!"he yelled. The next thing he said was merely more loud than a whisper, his voice broken. " If I was faster, if I could have saved you...

**STOICK (CONT'D) Oh dear...I did this...**

**Asteun pushes through the crowd, his eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings.**

**Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) I'm so sorry...**

"So sorry... so sorry" muttered Stoick crying.

And he wasn't the only one. Every one, _every one _in the room was crying. They saved them. Even if they've been so mean to her all those years, even if they gave him so many reasons to hate them they still saved them. And they died. This wasn't fair.

**Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hicca, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Hicca.**

_Toothless _leans towards the screen, hoping be some miracle she was alive. He'd give up anything for her to be alive. Even eating fish.

**He scoops Hicca into his arms. Listens to her heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) She's alive! (TO TOOTHLESS) You brought her back alive!**

The hall is filled with cheers of joy and happines. _Toothless' eyes are filled with tears again but this time is from happines. _

_He grabs Hicca and like he'll never see her again._

_"I'll never eat fish again" he says once they stopped. She laughs._

_"What does have to do with anything?"_

**The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY) Thank you... for saving my daughter.**

"Really. Thank you. You don't know how much I owe you."

"Allow me to date her and we're good."

_Stoick nobs._

**TOOTHLESS (WEAK) _Don't... mention it._ (Faints)**

**Gobber looks Hicca up and down.**

**GOBBER Well, you know... most of her.**

"Wait, what?" asks _Toothless. _Hiccup looks at him confused.

"You hadn't noticed the leg?" he asked, shaking his left leg up and down for every one to see.

Wow. They hadn't noticed. Did that mean...?

**Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...**


	16. Chapter 16

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY CLOSE ON**

**HICCA , asleep, her head on a pillow. Healing scars on her face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over her, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.**

**TOOTHLESS _Please Hicca, wake up._**

** Hicca stirs. Opens her eyes.**

"My prayers have been heard!" yells _Toothless, _throwing his arms in air.

**HICCA (GROGGY) Oh, hey Toothless.**

"Wow, you almost died and when you wake up you act like you've simly been asleep" said Asteun.

**Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hicca.**

**TOOTHLESS _Hicca! You're awake!_**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (GIGGLES) Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-**

**Toothless turns into his human form and kisses Hicca in the lips, like he'll never see her again.**

"Awwwww".

By the way, that was our hosts.

**HICCUP (BREATHLESS) Wow.**

**Toothless chuckles. Hicca looks around.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) I'm in my house. (re: Toothless, leaning over her, excited) You're in my house.**

**Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too exited to even care.**

**TOOTHLESS You're awake! YES! Woo hoo!**

"You look like a five year old who had to much sugar" laughed Kat.

**HICCA (CONT'D) Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!**

**TOOTHLESS Who do you think let me in?**

"Yeah, that wasn't a good idea" muttered _Stoick._

**Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**

**TOOTHLESS I'm so happy!**

**HICCA (CONT'D) (HAPPY) Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...**

**Hicca shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. She peels back the covers slowly. What she sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms her - all at once.**

Every one from _Berk_ lean in to see what it is. Even though they have guessed what it might be.

**ON THE BARE FLOOR**

**Her booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of her second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.**

_Toothless _looks at the ground, angry at himself. It's all his fault. if you could've been a little bit faster, if-

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Hicca hits him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"Stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault!"

"But it is-"

"No, it's not. I knew fully well I might die! Losing a leg it's nothing I can't get used to!"

She smiles at him.

"It's not fun if you don't get a scar out of it, right? And think of it that way, now we match!"

** Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, eyeing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hicca's, seemingly aware of what Hicca is going through.**

**TOOTHLESS I'm sorry Hicca.**

**HICCA It's... it's okay. (SMILES) Now we match.**

**Hicca braces herself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. She winces and stifles the pain...**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Okay...okay... ...**

**but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hicca's fall with his arm... and slowly lifts her up, stabilizing her.**

**TOOTHLESS Don't worry, it'll be okay Hicca. I'll be right here with you.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Thanks bud.**

**Hicca leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door. Hicca pries it open (as she did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hicca YELPS and slams the door closed. She turns to Toothless, alarmed.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

**TOOTHLESS Umm...**

**Hicca pauses... and cracks the door open again. She peeks outside, her eyes widening. She allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

**SNOTLOUT Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

"Snotlout as a teacher? I'm not sure that's a good idea" says Zamble.

**A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which: Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size.**

"It's beautiful" mutters Hicca.

**Hicca takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for her on the step.**

**HICCA I knew it. I died.**

**Stoick laughs.**

**STOICK No, but you gave it your best shot.**

**He puts his arm around Hicca, steadying her. He gestures to the transformed village.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) So? What do you think?**

**Hicca just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

**VIKING #1 Hey look! It's Hicca!**

**They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

**VIKING #2 Hicca, how you doin' mate?**

"Hey, only I am alowed to call her that!" yells _Toothless. _Hicca giggles.

"It's just an expresion Toothless."

**VIKING #3 It's great to see you up and about.**

**STOICK (SWEETLY) Turns out all we needed was a little more of... (GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCA) ... this.**

**HICCA (TOUCHED) You just gestured to all of me.**

**GOBBER (O.S.) Well. Most of you.**

**Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (re: the prosthetic leg) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hicca flare thrown in. Think it'll do?**

**HICCA (TEASING) I might need to make a few tweaks.**

"Why you..." mutters _Gobber._

**Asteun appears and jabs Hicca in the arm. Hicca recoils with a grumble.**

**ASTEUN That's for almost dieing.**

**HICCA (PROTESTING) What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I-**

**He grabs her aggressively from the shoulders and hugs her.**

**ASTEUN Don't ever scrare me like that again.**

**HICCA (CONT'D) Um, I can't make any promises.**

"I realy should lock you in the house" mutters _Stoick._

"It'd be no use. I know 23 different ways to get out of there."

**Gobber presents Hicca with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.**

**GOBBER Welcome home.**

**Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

**VIKING (LAUGHING) Night Fury, get down!**

**Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly with a big smile. Hicca smiles back.**

**HICCA Wanna go for a flight?**

**STOICK Not so soon.**

"Dun dun dun" sings Kat, for dramatic atmospear.

**Both of them freeze. He puts a hand on Toothless shoulder.**

**STOICK You lad better take care of my baby girl or I'll skin you alive and make myself a coat.**

"That's a bit to harsh" says Zamble.

"Father gotta do what a father gotta do" replies _Stoick._

**TOOTHLESS I will. Always.**

**CLOSE ON**

**Hicca's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, she's whole again. She rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hicca approves.**

** CUT BACK TO REVEAL...**

**Hicca and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Asteun backs his Nadder into position.**

** HICCA (TO TOOTHLESS) You ready?**

**Toothless SNORTS an excited.**

**TOOTHLESS _Heck yeah!_**

** From her mount, Hicca looks out over the changed world.**

** HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) This... is Berk. (BEAT) It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three.**

**They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Asteun follows, giving chase.**

** HICCA (CONT'D) Any kind of food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people are no different.**

"HEY!" yells the _Vikings._

Hicca shrugs when Toothless kisses her.

"Nah, you taste good."

**Hicca and Asteun race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

** HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we on the other hand have...**

**Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hicca and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.**

**HICCA YEAH!**

** HICCA (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY) ... dragons.**

**FADE TO WHITE**


	17. Chapter 17

"So, that was the movie. What do you think?" asks Kat and the hall fills with cheers and whistles.

"I'm glad you liked it. And now, drums please..." she continued, as Zamble was playing dramatic music with a drum.

"... the bonus! I have four bonus for you, not even Zamble know what they are, so here's bonus number One!"

With that the lights went out and something was playing in the screen.

**Toothless zoomed through the screen,inches from the water,causing it to chase after them. Change camera to above,where a suited woman rode him,leaned forward over him.**

"Is that me and Toothless" asked Hicca, confused. She wasn't so tall and her hair wasn't so long.

"In a way" answered Zamble, who, along with the recidents of Berk, had understood what the first bonus was.

**ON FACE she has a mask that conseals all of her face but her eyes as she gripped the front of the sadle with gloved fingers. The pair flew past and among Thunderdrums. She adjusts the bukle as they loop through a Thunderdrums wing.**

"We should defenetly try that" says Hicca, eyeing the screen in awe. _Toothless_ nobbed.

**"YEAH" exclaims Hicca as they take to the sky.**

"Yep, it's you. I could regocnise that voice anywhere" says _Toothless._

**They fly through the clouds with ease. Then,they turn upside-down and make their desent, zooming down to the sea below them. They pull back up to the clouds. As they fly up, they're spining around in rocket speed, Hicca perfectly comfortable on the dragons back. When they reach the top, they fall back down, the dragon opening it's wings and continueing flying.**

**Hicca sits up. She pets Toothless.**

**"What are you saying bud? Wanna give it a shot?" she growls in annoyens.**

**_"No."_**

**The camera shows a proshtetic sliding forward.**

**"Toothless,it'll be alright. Ready ?" She sits up straight and then lean to the side, falling of, Toothless diving after her.**

"Hicca!" yells Stoick, but he's ignored.

**"YEAAAAAAH!"Screams Hicca. Toothless is falling in front of her.**

**"YEAH!"**

**She looks at Toothless, who smiles at her, his tongue flaping on the wind. They fall fast through the air and the sea is now viesable. Hicca pulls a string that causes both her and Toothless shoot back up in the air. Hicca has wings in between her hands and legs that makes her look like a flying scuerl.**

The _Vikings_ and_ dragons_ look at the screen gapping.

"That girl is a natuaral in blacksmithing" mutters _Gobber._

**They fly together, Hicca a little bit ahead. She pulls another string and a fin shots out from her back, stableizing her.**

**"This is amaaaazing" she exclaims and looks back at her boyfriend, who smiles and keep flying past the clouds, as the words "JUNE 2014" appear on the screen.**

"2014!?" yell the recidents of _Berk._

"Yeah, our worlds have different timelines. One of the difference our worlds have. Like the fact we don't have dragons" said Zamble.

"And for that I have to say..." continued Kat, taking a deep breath.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" yell both girl on their knees with their hands on the air.

**The screen changes to Hicca removing her helmet. She's older, her hair is shorter and messier, with some braids here and there and and a long one at the left side of her face. Her features are more defined plus she has some muscle and she's more filled. To sum it up, she's hot.**

_Toothless_ and every male in the room was looking at the screen in awe or with a love struck expresion on their face.

"And here I though you couldn't become more beautiful" muttered _Toothlesss._

**"IN 3D" apear and then the sreen fades to black.**

Now for the first trailer!" exclaimed Kat, and said trailer started playing.

**Hicca and Toothless are in a clearing at the edje of a cliff.**

** "We should really work on your solo gliding ther bud" says Hicca looking at the view.**

**Toothless frowns.**

"My solo gliding waas perfectly fine" says _Toothless_ pouting.

**_"My solo gliding was perfectly fine."_**

_Toothless_ nobs.

**A pedle hits Hicca on the back of her head. **

**"Toothless!"scolds him Hicca.**

**"You're pouding big baby boo?" she says and Toothless mocks her.**

"Big baby boo? Seriously Hicca?" asks Asteun.

**"Well try this on!" she yells and grabs Toothless neck.**

**"Oh you feeling it yet?" he walks on his back legs and goes towards the end of the cliff.**

**"Y-you wouldn't hurt a one-legged-" she's cut when she sees she's dagling above the cliff.**

**"Ahhh" he hugs Toothless neck again with a terrified look on her face.**

"Meanie" mutters Hicca.

**Toothless falls back and then rolls over so his on top of Hicca in human form. **

**The camera moves closer to ther island of Berk, it's day and the vilage is more colorful.**

**"This is Berk" sounds Hicca's voice.**

**On the cliff from before Hicca is smiling.**

**"Life here is amazing."**

**The screen shows a tower and dragons flying fast by. **

**On the groud, several sheep are trying to hide and they have targets painted on them.**

**"****Dragons used to be a bit of a problem."**

"Un, a bit?" asks Asteun.

"Okay, a big problem" answers Hicca.

**Dragons with paint all over them are flying and Asteun jumps and lands perfect on Stormfly with a black sheep in his arms. His face is painted with blue and orange stripes.**

**"Why is my face painted like that?"**

"How do you exptect us to know? That's the future!" answers him Hicca.

**"But now they've all moved in."**

**Toothless is playing with different colored baby nabbers. ****Snotlout is riding Hookfang and the twins are riding Barf and Blech next to him.**

**"Have I told you you look amazing today? Cause you do." he flirts with her and she has a sheep on her lap.**

**"Ugh" she says with disgust and Snotlout hits a pole.**

"Wait, wait, wait! Snotlout will be hitting on me?!" yells _Ruffnut._

"Yep" answers Kat.

"And Fishlegs" adds Zamble.

**"And with Vikings on the backs of dragons" she says and it shows Hicca and Toothless flying from the teaser.**

**"The world just got a whole lot bigger." she contineus.**

**"This is amaaaazing!" says Hicca as they fly side by side with Toothless. **

**They then fly over orange trees and the camera rolls up to reavele a burnt down forest.**

**"What happened here?" asks Hicca worried.**

**"What could have done that?" asked Asteun also worried and the camera shows a giant piece of ice that looks like frozen flames.**

"Again, how are we supposed to know?!"

**Suddenly a dragon jumps out of the clouds with a masked rider on its back that points her staff at Hicca.**

"What's with the masks?" asks _Toothless_ annoyed. He doesn't get ab answer.

**"THIS SUMMER" apears on the screen.**

**"I bet you think you know a lot about dragons" says a female voice as Hicca chases the masked rider.**

** The duet is surounded by unknown dragons and a staff hits the ground making the dragons open there mouths and breath fire litting up the room.**

**"Let me show you some of what you don't know" she says and kneels down in front of Toothless, who growls at her**

**_"Don't come any closer."_**

**But with a quick motion of her hand he's down purring.**

"What-? How did she-? I'm confused" says Hicca.

**Hicca is astonished, confused and curious, all at the same time.**

**"Should I know you?" she asks.**

"Technicly, yes. But i don't think you remember that back in your life" said Kat.

**The rider removes her mask to reveal a midle aged woman.**

There's a loud gasp coming from all the frown ups (since the Berkians only remember the teaser). How can it be? Valka is supposed to be dead.

**"No" she says like she's holding back tears.**

**"You were only a babe" she contineus and confusion covers Hicca's face.**

**"But a mother never forgets" she whispers and Hicca gaspes.**

The teens, Hicca and Hiccup gasp, finaly realizing who she was.

"... mother?" whispers Hicca.

**Valka smiles.**

**The screen shows every kind of dragons flying around.**

**"Unbelivable"says Hicca. "You've been rescuing them."**

"Huh. Like mother like daughter" mutters _Toothless._

**The camera shows Valka nazling Toothless head and the Toothless hoping around and landing underneath Cloudjumpers wing. Cloudjumper raises his wing to reavel a smiling Toothless. **

**_"Hi."_**

The hall chukles.

**He narrows his eyes and move his wing closer to him.**

**"Something's coming" says Valka and the screen shows her running to the edje of an ice cliff overseeing a giant army, both on land and sea.**

**"Something you've never faced before."**

**The screen shows a giant dragon foot crushing something.**

"Tell me it's not another Red Death" pleaded Hicca. She really didn't wanna lose another leg.

**A big, burly man hoding a spear and the dragons flying in panic behind him.**

**"The dragons are mine" he says as a Nabber and a Gronkle are getting traped.**

"Yeah, right and I'm Thor!" yell our hosts.

**"Protect our people" says Stoic shacking Hicca by the shoulders.**

**The screen changes to Hicca and Toothless diving among the flying dragons.**

**"It's your destiny" continues Stoick as the screen shows Hicca's face in agony.**

**"What you're searching for is in here" says Asteun and puts a hand over Hicca's heart.**

**_"Watch your hands"_ warns Toothless from the backround.**

The hall feels with laughter, some people even falling backwards.

"Way to ruin th pep talk Toothless" says Zamble between laughter.

**"Come on!" **

**The screen shows Gobber and some of the other Vikings riding the baby Nabbers from before.**

**"This is very dangerous!" he says as he hits on an ice wall and falls down.**

The whole audience winces.

**"Are you kiding me?" asks Asteun laughting while riding Stormfly.**

**Hicca's flying as she mearally dodges a bola and then slide down a ships sail. Dragons are flyingn into battle.**

**"Come on Toothless!" says Hicca as Toothless blasts several dragons free.**

**"Yeah baby!" yells Hicca as something explodes.**

"You know, that line makes a lot more sense when Hicca says it" commented Kat.

**They come flying fast towards the screen, wich goes black and "How to train your Dragon 2" apear on screen.**

**"Dragons and Vikings, ack,enemies again!" exclaims Hicca as her and Toothless playfully wrestled.**

**"Ohhh" she says as Toothless falls on top of her.**

**Then Toothless goes back to dragon form and stars licking her to the death.**

**"Ugh" she says in disgust and she stands up.**

**"You know this doesn't wash out!" she says, wiping the drool of him and Toothless laughts.**

**"JUNE 2014"apear on screen.**

"And now the last trailer!"

**The screen shows Hicca and Toothless flying from the teaser, and then flying infront of giant pieces of ice.**

**"Come on bud. There's a whole world of dragons out there." says Hicca, who is now walking among baby dragons looks around amazed when a giant dragon flys by.**

**"Unbelivable" she says. Toothless is taking a nap when two baby Nabbers come and try to make him play with them.**

Hicca giggles.

**Sceen changes to Hicca opening a large map.**

"That's a big map" mutters Gobber.**  
**

**"What do you say bud?" she asks.**

**"What should we name it?"**

**Toothless scratches his armpit with his head.**

**"Itchy armpit it is" she says and writes it down.**

**_"Wait, what?"_ asks Toothless dazed.**

"The hall is filled with laughter.

**"I bet you think you know a lot about dragons" says Valka. **

**Hicca is surprised and the camera changes to Cloudjumper hagging upside down with Valka on his wing.**

**"Should I know you?" asks Hicca and Cloudjumper lowers Valka to the ground.**

**"No" she says.**

**"But a mother never forgets" she gasps and Valka smiles. Hicca and Toothless are diving straight down towards the ocean.**

**"Every dragon has its secrets" says Valka smiling.**

**"I'll show them all to you" she says as she presses a spot in Toothless's neck that makes little fins jump looks at his back and then runs excited to Hiccup with a giant smile on his face.**

Toothless' eyes go wide and there is a wide smile in his face.

"I can't wait for that!" he exclaims.

**_"Hicca, look!"_ he yells.**

**"Did you know about this?" asks Hicca.**

**_"Heck no!"_**

**Toothless moves the new fins on his back, smiling with his tongue falling out.**

**"That's your mother?!" asks Asteun and Valka bows down.**

**"Now you know where I get my dramatic flair" says Hicca.**

**A giant white dragon emerges infront of the bowed down Valka and her daughter, breathing ice that freezes Hicca's hair turning it white **

**Valka laughts.**

**"He likes you" she says and Hicca shove the snow of her hair.**

**"Wow" she says.**

**"Something is coming. Something you've never faced before" says Valka as Asteun peaks behind some snow at an army.**

**The sreen changes to Hicca's worried face.**

**"What's down there?" asks Asteun, hiding behind some snow along with the rest of the teens. **

**The camera shows a large ship and then the ugly man with the spear.**

**"I alone control the dragons" he screen shows Dragons flying and the man walking toward the screen.**

"I alone will kick your sorry ass" says Kat, mimicking Drago.

"Ah, what about me?" whines Zamble.

"You can help too."

"Yay!"

**"Draco Bludvist is a mad-man" says Stoic shacking Hicca by the shoulders. **

**The camera shows Gobber confused face and Tuffnut comes in.**

**"I'll chop his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon." **

**Ruffnut throws her head backwards.**

**"Ugh" she says.**

**"THIS SUMMER" apear on screen. **

**Stoick is guiding Hicca somewhere.**

**"Dad, there's something you need to know" she says. **

**Valka is standing in front of Stoic, who is speechless, and Hicca with Gobber crept behind him.**

"Oh, boy" mutter both Gobbers.

**"Oh, boy" breaths Gobber. **

**Several dragons pick inside to watch.**

**"I know what you're gonna say" she says. **

**Stoick cups her cheek, tears in both of their eyes.**

**"You're as beautifull as the day I lost you" he whispers.**

"Awww" says practicly every female in the room.

**"Awww" says Hicca. Her parets look at her.**

**"I just ruinedthe moment, didn't I ?"**

"Yes, yes you did" says _Toothless_ chukling.

**Toothless pushes Val into Stoic.**

**"We're a team now." says Stoic.**

**"Now what do you wanna do?" he asks and Val pets Toothless.**

**"Draco is coming for our dragons!" says Hicca. **

**The screen changes to Toothless blasting dragons free. **

**Hicca flies by the two battling Bewilderbeasts.**

**"We have stop this. Together." she says. **

**Hicca pets Toothless.**

** Then they're shown flying through the clouds.**

**"Don't worry bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."**

**_"Same here love."_**

**Hicca slides down the ships sail. **

**Then the sceen changes to Val talking to Hicca.**

**"You have the heart of a chief" she says.**

**A wierd shord peaks into the screen and then it shows Hicca weelding it while its on fire.**

**"That's my girl!" yells Stoic excited and pushes Spitlout on the shoulder.**

** The screen shows Toothless undernith Cloudjumper's wing.**

**"And the soul of a dragon." continues Valka. **

**The screen changes to Hicca being licked by Toothless.**

**"Ugh!" she says as she gets up and wips the drool off of her.**

**"You know this doesn't wash out!" she says and Toothless laughts.**

**"CUT. THEM. DOWN!" yells Draco and his men try to shot Hicca and Toothless down.**

"SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH!" yells Kat.

**"Dragon rider coming through!" says Tuffnut, with his fist up to the air. **

**The screen changes to Hicca diving down on a sea of dragons, and them Fishlegs on Meatlug flying.**

**"Heads up!" yells Gobber as he and Grump hit several men with Grump's tail and he laughs. **

**Then it shows Stoic and Val dancing.**

** A lot of color full blurs flies past the screen, to reveal that it's the Vikings riding baby Nabbers.**

**"We can't fly this things!" says Tuffnut.**

**"They're babies,they don't listen to anyone!" says Hicca**

"Like you do lass?" asks _Gobber._

**and Eret(?) hits the ice wall. **

**The screen changes to the Vikings winching.**

** Toothless flies by quickly.**

**"Hicca, go girl!" yells Asteun and it shows the two Bewilderbeasts fighting.**

**"Come on bud!" says Hicca, both her and Toothless as determineted as can be.**

**The duet flies towards the beast that fires at the with ice and they're about to fire into it's mouth.**

**"Hold on bud." she says and the screen goes black.**

**"HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2" apears on flies past the beasts.**

**"Distract the alfa" she says. The sceen changes to Gobber with a crossbow katapult with a sheep in it.**

**"Have a nice flight" he says and lunches the sheep.**

** It beeees on the air and then falls, hiting the poles sticking out of the Beasts head.**

"Poor sheep" mutters Zamble.

** It hits the ground and Snotlout laughts but then sees the Beast ready to fire at them.**

**"Oh oh" he says and the teens run as the Beast fires ice at the vilage.**

**"Come on bud" says Hicca.**

**"IN 3D" apears on screen and the black sheep beees once again.**

"And that was the first bonus!" says Kat. "Now for the second one, who wants to meet some trolls?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Wait, what?" asked Gobber confused.

"Well, I happen to know of some trolls and they agreed to come here, sooo... Zamble, play the dramatic astaunut entrying music!"

"Aye sir!" With that, Zamble disapeared in a 'poof', apearing on the platform were the projector was.

Kat moved next to the door from were Hicca and the others came by, abjusting a smoke machine. She gave Zamble a thunbs up and the door opened, with the dramatic music playing and smoke all around, only the figures of the new comers visiable.

When the figures walked into the roome, the audience saw the were as tall as a three year old, looking like the were made from stone and wearing neclases with different colored gems around their necks.

"Hey guys! Thank you for coming here!" greeted Kat.

"It's our pleasure dear. We don't get inveted in a different world everyday" replied Pabbie.

"Hey wait! Why did they get to be invited here while we were draged here!?" asks Snotlout.

"You weren't draged here, you were summoned here" states Kat.

"What's the difference?!" asks Snotlout.

"It's a different word" she answeres simply, causing most of the audience to facepalm.

"So, is there anything you wanna ask the trolls?" The two Gobbers raise their hands and Pabbie points at Gobber.

"Why do you steal my left socks?"

"Because you don't have a left leg we thought you didn't need them so we took them and made them toys for our children" answers Bulda, pointing to some kids trolls who were playing with dolls made from socks.

"Any other question?" asked Kat and nobody answered.

"Alright" she said and claped her fingers, a stage apearing infront of the screen. "Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless go on the stage."

They did and the trolls took their positions, the screen behind them showing the place were they live.

"Hit it Zamble!" yelked Kat and Zamble started the song.

**BULDA (to Astrid) What's the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?**

**Bulda SINGS. "Fixer-Upper"**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS)**

**IS IT THE CLUMSY WAY HE WALKS?**

**OR THE GRUMPY WAY HE TALKS?**

**OR THE FURRY, SQUARE-SHAPED**

**WEIRDNESS OF HIS FEET?**

**AND THOUGH WE KNOW HE WASHES WELL**

**HE ALWAYS ENDS UP SORTA SMELLY.**

**BUT YOU'LL NEVER MEET A FELLA WHO'S**

**AS SENSITIVE AND SWEET.**

**TROLLS (CHORUS) (CONT'D)**

**SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,**

**SO HE'S GOT A FEW FLAWS-**

**HIS PECULIAR BRAIN, HON**

**HIS THING FOR THE DRAGON**

**THAT OUTSIDE A FEW OF NATURE'S**

**LAWS.**

**SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,**

**BUT THIS WE'RE CERTAIN OF-**

**YOU CAN FIX THIS FIXER UPPER UP**

**WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE.**

**HICCUP**

**Could we go on to the next bonus please?**

**BULDA**

**I'll say- (To Astrid) IS IT THE WAY THAT HE RUNS SCARED?**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS)**

**OR THAT HE'S SOCIALLY IMPAIRED?**

**KID TROLL**

**OR THAT HE ONLY LIKES TO TINKLE IN**

**THE WOODS?**

Astrid looks at Hiccup waiting for his answer.

"Well..." he starts.

**TROLLS (VARIOUS)**

**ARE YOU HOLDING BACK YOUR FONDNESS**

**DUE TO HIS UNMANLY SCRANINESS?**

**OR THE WAY HE COVERS UP THAT HE'S**

**THE HONEST GOODS?**

**TROLLS (CHORUS) (CONT'D)**

**HE'S JUST A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER-**

**HE'S GOT A COUPLE A' BUGS.**

**HICCUP**

**No, I don't!**

**TROLLS**

**HIS ISOLATION**

**IS CONFIRMATION**

**OF HIS DESPERATION FOR HEALING**

**HUGS.**

**SO HE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,**

**BUT WE KNOW WHAT TO DO.**

**THE WAY TO FIX UP THIS FIXER UPPER**

**IS TO FIX HIM UP WITH YOU.**

**The girl trolls sweep Astrid away. The boys take Hiccup.**

**HICCUP**

**(to the male trolls, making up a lie)**

**Enough! She's... she's engaged to someone**

**else. Okay?!**

**TROLLS beat. Blink. Blink. The boy trolls turn, huddle...**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS)**

**SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,**

**THAT'S A MINOR THING.**

**THIS QUOTE "ENGAGEMENT"**

**IS A FLEX ARRANGEMENT.**

**KID TROLL**

**AND BY THE WAY, I DON'T SEE ANY**

**RING.**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS)**

**SO SHE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,**

**HER BRAIN'S A BIT BETWIXT.**

**GET THE FIANCE**

**OUT OF THE WAY**

**AND THE WHOLE THING WILL BE FIXED!**

**GIRL TROLLS**

**WE AREN'T SAYING YOU CAN CHANGE HIM**

**TROLLS (VARIOUS)**

**'CAUSE PEOPLE DON'T REALLY CHANGE.**

**WE'RE ONLY SAYING THAT LOVE'S A**

**FORCE**

**THAT'S POWERFUL AND STRANGE.**

**PEOPLE MAKE BAD CHOICES**

**IF THEY'RE MAD OR SCARED OR**

**STRESSED.**

**(TROLLS (VARIOUS) (CONT'D)**

**BUT THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY**

**(THROW A LITTLE LOVE THEIR WAY)**

**AND YOU'LL BRING OUT THEIR BEST!**

**TRUE LOVE BRINGS OUT THE BEST!**

**Hiccup looks over at Astrid. She actually looks shockingly beautiful dressed in moss, lit by shimmering crystals, while trying to stragle some trolls..**

**ALL TROLLS**

**EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,**

**THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT**

**FATHER, SISTER, BROTHER**

**WE NEED EACH OTHER**

**TO RAISE US UP AND ROUND US OUT**

By this time Hiccup and Astrid are being ushered into a pit by the sheer force of numbers.

**TROLLS**

**EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER UPPER,**

**BUT WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE-**

**TOOTHLESS**

**THE ONLY FIXER UPPER FIXER THAT CAN**

**FIX A FIXER UPPER IS**

**TRUE**

**TRUE**

**TRUE**

**TRUE**

**LOVE**

**TROLL PRIEST**

Do you, Astrid, take Hiccup to be Your trollfully wedded-

"Wait, what?!"

"You're getting married."

**TROLLS**

**LOVE!**

Hiccup and Astrid look at each other and turn away, blushing like crazy.

"That was really good guys!" said Kat.

"Though I wish we could have continued the wedding" added Zamble.

"WHAT?!" yelled the not-married-yet couple.

"Hey, Stoic isn't gonna live forever, you want to she grandchildren, don't you?" asked Kat. Stoick nobbed.

"DAD!"

"Then it's setled. Zamble, you watch over the ceremony, I'll go prepare the honeymoon suite!" And with that she was gone.

"We're too young to get married!" said Astrid.

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Well, I can't do the ceremony if you don't want to get married" informed them the troll priest. The two teens sigh.

Kat came back.

"I'm finished! Is the ceremony over?"

"No, the troll priest said he can't marry them if they don't want to" said Zamble.

"Oh, come on! I had finished the room too! I even put a box with suplies and a disco ball in there! Do you know how hard is to find a disco ball these days?"

"No, I don't and... suplies?"

"They were left behind after Phill and Charle's wedding. Oh well. Emma, go tidy up the room. Will, clean Hiccup's nosebleed."

By now, Hiccup and Astrid were blushing like there was no tommorow and Hiccup had a huge nosebleed.

"And now the third bonus!"


	19. Chapter 19

"Now, it's not sure that this bonus will happen, since I need Hicca's permission first" said Kat.

The audience was cofused. What could the third bonus be that she needed Hicca's permission. Last time the checked, she never asked for any ones permission and she almost got Hiccup and Astrid married!

"Hicca, come here."

Hicca got up and walked up to Kat. When she was close enough, Kat clapped her hands and a light purple barrier apeared around the, sealing then in.

Kat started talking but no sound could be heard. The barrier didn't allow outsiders to hear what was said inside.

After a while, the barrier went down.

"So, will you do it?" asked Kat.

"Yep."

"Good. Then get in here", she said, while opening a door at the side of the stage and pushing Hicca in, "and start learning!"

After that, our two hosts started preparing. Zamble checked the audio and DJ system, Kat the lights and smoke machine and other special effects.

Kat and Zamble apeared on the platform with a poof. Kat opened a screen and send a message.

Inside the room Hicca was in, a message apeared in a simular screen. _Are you ready? If yes, press yes and get into possition, _it said. Hicca pressed yes and the show started.

On the stage, a trap door apeared and smoke came out. Hicca was lifted to the stage by a platform and every one gasped when they saw her. She look like she just came out of a dance or music themed anime.

Her boots stopped just undernith her knees and they were grass green with white soles and a black, silver framed heart at her tip toes. Her skirt was frilly and reached her mid-tight. The upper layer was the same green as her boots and the lower layer was silver. Around her waist was a black, rope-like belt with a silver heart hanging from it.

Her shirt was only covering her bust. It's hem and neckline were green and in the midle was a black, silver framed heart. The sleves started at the midle of her arm and it became frilly at her elbow. The upper layer was green and the lower one silver.

Her hair was down and her make up was bringing out her eyes.

Zamble looked at Kat.

"Really?"

"Hey, you know I watch too much anime, it's affecting my mental health!"

But that wasn't the only reaction to Hicca's apearance. Astrid was laughting uncontrolably due to imagining Hiccup in those clouthes, The boys were droling and Toothless just stared at her with an open mouth, wondering how more amazing she could become.

And then she sang.

**I tried to cover my shine**

**I've tried staying in the lines**  
**I, I, I don't wanna hide**  
**No, not tonight**

**You, you, you want me to take my light, light**  
**Fit it in your box, right?**  
**I want you to look me in the eye, eye, eye, eye**

**Ready or not**  
**Here, here, here, here I come**  
**I'm about to show you where the light comes from**  
**Oh, oh, oh ready or not**  
**Here, here I come**  
**This is who I am**  
**I won't hide it**  
**I'mma take it all over the world**  
**To the young, to the old, every boy and girl**  
**Ready or not**  
**Here, here I come**  
**I'mma show the world where the love is**

**I'm not ever selling out love**  
**A love out loud is what it's all about**  
**Giving everything to see the lost get found**  
**Yeah, it's going down**

**You, you, you want me to take my light, light**  
**Fit it in your box, right?**  
**I want you to look me in the eye, eye, eye, eye**

**Ready or not**  
**Here, here, here, here I come**  
**I'm about to show you where the light comes from**  
**Oh, oh, ready or not**  
**Here, here I come**  
**This is who I am**  
**I won't hide it**  
**I'mma take it all over the world**  
**To the young, to the old, every boy and girl**  
**Ready or not**  
**Here, here I come**  
**I'mma show the world where the love is**

**I refuse to keep this buried deep inside of me**  
**Yeah this little light of mine, it's time to let it shine a bit**  
**'Cause there's no point in hiding it**  
**It's everything I am**  
**The source of all my hope**  
**And it's the reason why I stand**  
**And I pledge allegiance to be somebody real**  
**There's no more holding it back**  
**I'm showing them how I feel 'cause love is more than a word**  
**It's a noun, and a verb, and hiding it is absurd**  
**Ya heard**

**Ready or not**  
**Here, here, here, here I come**  
**I'm about to show you where the light comes from**  
**Oh, oh, ready or not**  
**Here, here I come**  
**This is who I am**  
**I won't hide it**  
**I'mma take it all over the world**  
**To the young, to the old, every boy and girl**  
**Ready or not**  
**Here, here I come**  
**I'mma show the world where the love is**

The moment she finished singing, every one cheered, clapped and well, went crazy. _Toothless _jumped on the stage and gave Hicca a kiss, wich lasted several minutes.

"And now for the last bonus! Zamble wanted this a lot sooo... LET'S PARTY!"

"YOOOHOOOO!" yelled Zamble.

A disco ball appeared in the cealing, music started playing and a giant buffet appeared in the side of the room.

After a couple of hours of partying really hard, it was time for every one to leave. It wasn't like the wanted to leave but if they partied any more the whole place would come crambling down. I seriously pity the five little penguins that'll have to clean this mess up.

"Well, we had fun, but I'm afraid you have to leave now" said Kat.

Every one whinned, along with Zamble.

"Hey, din't blame me, this has to end her because I have school tommorow, we have a test too, so get your stuff and gather so I can send you home."

Every one from the audience gathered and Kat send them home.

"Well, that was it" sighted Kat. Emma pulled on her pants and pointed at a broom, wanting her to help on the clean up.

"Um, I have to study for the test! Zamble here will help you!" she exclaimed and dissapeared, leaving the dirty work on Zamble.

Emma gave her the broom and Zamble groaned.

"She'll pay for this!"


End file.
